Reminiscence
by Tsumirei
Summary: Its only the memories that we choose the remember and cherish. They retell our life's story. A retelling of Naruto. Mainly SasuxSaku
1. Last Time

**Reminiscence**

-:-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

It was a fine spring day, with the sun gently caressing the village of Konoha with its warmth. A young, six-year old girl lay down in a field showered by the new birth of the flowers, taking in the fresh air. Her pink hair gently flew around her as the wind passed her by, and she sighed contently as she was enjoying the silent beauty of her favorite season. Turning to her side and looking around her, she noticed someone was with her in the field. Looking closer, it was the boy she remembered her mother calling _Uchiha Sasuke_. Noticing his disheartened face and confused features, she slowly got up, and bounded towards him.

"Uchiha-san?" She asked.

The Uchiha boy looked at her, fearful of what she would do to him. The girl noticed his confusion, fear, and sorrow behind his eyes, and smiled at him, sitting beside him.

"Uchiha-san, are you okay?"

Hearing silence, she turned to face him, and noticed something was wrong. When they were first introduced in their early years, he was happy, bubbly, and enjoyed life. Where was that boy now?

"...Sasuke?" She asked, forgetting her manners and dropping the honorific.

The boy bolted upright at mention of his name, and began to uncontrollably shiver. Her emerald eyes bore into the boy, the feeling of sorrow overwhelming her. For some reason, she was attracted to this boy. They didn't know each other at all, and they had basically just met. But, they were _only_ six years old, and did not yet know the wonders of love. However, she was old enough to understand that something was wrong, and that she should be polite to try and help him. Placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, she smiled.

"It's okay, Uchiha-san. I'm here."

For the first time, the boy actually looked at the girl in front of him with his onyx eyes. He noticed her abnormally pink hair, and her unique emerald eyes. To him, she was a figure of kindness. For some reason, he felt he could trust this girl. Hesitantly nodding, he earned a brighter smile from the girl.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!"

The boy stared at her, and managed to faintly smile.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

Haruno Sakura looked at him, and smiled. She loved the feeling of making a new friend. Noticing Sasuke looking at her, she turned to face him.

"Eh, Uchiha-san, is something wrong?"

The Uchiha looked away, embarrassed at being caught looking at her.

"Haruno-san..." He whispered shyly.

Sakura urged him to continue.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" He asked.

Sakura giggled.

"Firstly, just call me Sakura, or Sakura-chan, kay? Can I call you Sasuke-kun? And yeah...my hair is pink! I don't know why though..." She said.

Sasuke looked at her, and felt that the large hole in his gaping heart wouldn't be a hole after all.

"Hai...call me Sasuke-kun if you want..." He whispered.

Sakura smiled once more.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how can you be so giggly and bubbly?" He asked.

The pink-haired girl laughed whole-heartedly, and let herself fall back onto the grass. Nestling into its comfortable feel, she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. It's no use to be sad all the time."

Sasuke looked at her, and remained silent, pondering what she had just said. _No use...to be sad all the time?_

The sun was beginning to bid good-bye to Konoha, turning the spring sky to an orange-pink tinge. The two children in the field were laughing and rejoicing together, happy that they had met each other in the first place. Noticing the approaching darkness, Sakura stopped, and gasped.

"Oh no! I need to go home! My mommy wanted me home before dark!" She exclaimed.

Feeling a pang of sadness ring through his heart at the mention of _home_, Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked.

The pink-haired girl smiled.

"Of course! It was so much fun playing with you, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy smiled, the troubles of what had happened that day fading away.

"Ne...Sakura-chan...can I go home with you? I...need to be with someone...I don't think my...Kaa-san and Otou-san are home..." He whispered.

Sakura blinked, and nodded.

"Sure, I don't think Kaa-san will mind," She said.

Sasuke bowed gratefully.

"Arigatou..." He whispered.

Sakura smiled, and the two began to walk together to the Haruno residence.

-:-

The two had made it just in time before complete darkness. Sakura nervously knocked on the door, and heard scrambling from inside. She guessed it was her mother fussing over her lateness. The door opened, and revealed a very frustrated Haruno.

"Sakura-chan! I thought I told you before dark!" She said, worry escaping through her calm façade.

"Gomen, Kaa-san! I was playing with Sasuke-kun, so I forgot about the time..." She said.

At the mention of the Uchiha's name, Mrs. Haruno actually took in her surroundings after her daughter was found. Noticing the raven hair and onyx eyes mixing with the darkness, she gasped in horror, and ushered the two in.

"Uchiha...san! Wh-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

The Uchiha looked at her. Could she possibly know?

"...I don't think my Kaa-san or Otou-san are home right now..." He whispered silently.

The Haruno looked at him sympathetically. She knew why he was there. If he went to any other house, the owner would know too. She shook her head unnoticeably, asking herself why the tragic event had to happen to the boy who was filled with happiness so long ago.

"That's fine, Sasuke. You can stay here for the night, if you want," She said.

The boy's eyes widened. He smiled, and bowed deeply.

"H...hai! Arigatou, Haruno-san!" He exclaimed.

Mrs. Haruno smiled at him.

"Anytime, Sasuke."

Sakura hopped up and down, overwhelmed with bliss.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun is staying with us for the night!" She ecstatically yelled out to the world.

Sasuke looked at the two figures before him, grateful to their kindness. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembered. How could he forget something so tragic so quickly, anyway? He was only six. Noticing the silence, he opened his eyes again, to find a worried Sakura looking at him through her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled at her, and nodded.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura returned his smile, and resumed her rejoicing.

"Let's go to my room!" She said happily.

Sasuke nodded, and watched as the enthusiastic friend of his ran up the stairs. Before following, he turned around behind him, and smiled to air.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san...is there love in this world after all? Even after what Onii-chan did?" He asked himself silently.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking down at him from the top of the staircase.

Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled.

_Tomorrow might be different, but today, I will forget everything that Onii-chan did, and enjoy today. Kaa-san...you always told me to enjoy life...I'll fulfill your wish this one time. Maybe Sakura-chan will make it everyday. I hope you watch me, Kaa-san...and Otou-san...I want to make you proud of me. I will become the best ninja of my year...and I'll live up to the Uchiha name, so everyone will be proud of me. And someday, I will avenge you. And someday...the Uchiha clan will be back._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called once more.

Taking another breath, Sasuke turned to Sakura, and ran up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Coming, Sakura-chan!"

-:-

The night slowly faded away as the two friends snuggled close together, enjoying the warmth encircling their bodies. Sakura's mother looked at the two from the doorway, and brightly smiled. Silently closing the bedroom door, she walked back downstairs, and opened the door, as if she was waiting for something or someone to summon her.

"...poor Sasuke...I can't believe such a bright ninja...could do that to his family..." She whispered.

She looked to her left and found a kunai impaling her door, and swiftly dressed herself and disappeared, locking the door behind her.

Many ninja were assembled in front of the Uchiha compound, most remaining emotionless. It was rule to them; ninja were never to show their emotions. It was a sign of weakness.

"Pah. That Uchiha was such a bright ninja..." One whispered.

"I wonder where he is now," Another said.

The Haruno walked between the gathered ninja, and found herself standing beside her husband.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled faintly, and looked at the huge manor.

"He is with Sakura-chan. Don't worry, they are sound asleep. Are you finished patrolling? Or was every ANBU called to duty as well?" She whispered.

"Half my team is still patrolling Konoha. But I was summoned here. They're already taking the bodies away...to the graveyard. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? I wonder why he had left Sasuke to live alone. Sometimes, I wonder what possesses the mind to cause so much distress. Sasuke _is_ only six. It wouldn't be a surprise if he completely changed tomorrow," He said.

His wife nodded, and she sighed.

"But the problem _is_ his age. I doubt he'll be that bubbly for a long while. Can he even withstand standing there, covered in black, bearing his clan's symbol, while hearing the names of all his deceased loved ones?"

"You mean at the funeral? It's his decision. But the Uchiha clan is a strong one. He probably possesses many of their qualities. I doubt he'll miss the last chance he can to see his family. But...what scares me, is how his parents' bodies were found. His mother was sprawled on the floor, and his father was on top of her. Itachi hid himself well, but he found Sasuke...and Sasuke probably saw his parents' bodies. Wouldn't that haunt you, Kiyami?"

Haruno Kiyami looked at her husband, and smiled.

"I've already experienced it. It's horrible why he had to," She whispered.

Her husband threw a comforting arm around her shoulder, and snuggled into her long locks.

"Don't worry. Someday, he'll probably..._heal_."

She smiled, and nodded.

"Hai, he will. I've already healed. But it still leaves scars, you know? But...when he finds the right person, they'll fade away."

She felt her husband nod, and sighed as she saw the bodies of the deceased clan being carried away.

-:-

Sasuke awoke earlier than Sakura, and softly got out of bed. He still remembered the happenings of yesterday, and frowned. Stretching, he noticed Haruno Kiyami at the doorway, peeking at him.

"Sasuke, will you come with me, for a little bit?" She whispered.

The young Uchiha nodded, and followed her downstairs into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." She whispered.

He was surprised. So everyone _did _know. His onyx eyes held no emotion; all of his happiness had left him the night before. She took the silence as acknowledgement to continue, and looked at the boy before her.

"They're going to have a funeral, Sasuke...would you like to go?" She asked.

He looked at his knees, and held back his coming tears.

"H...hai."

She smiled at his bravery, and ruffled his raven hair.

"Would you like me to get all of your belongings from your house?" She asked.

"Iie. Please, let me live there, Haruno-san. Let me stay there," He whispered.

She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Hai. Whatever you like, Sasuke. But just remember, Sakura-chan and I are always here for you, okay? Come back...whenever you like."

The Uchiha nodded, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Sasuke, do you want anything to eat before you leave?"

He shook his head, and smiled.

"Iie, Haruno-san. I'll eat at home. Tell Sakura-chan good-bye."

Haruno Kiyami nodded, and watched his retreating figure. Even at her age of thirty, she still acted like a teenager. Were those the effects of growing up alone? She sighed. She didn't even remember her surname when she was young. She heard the door silently shut, and heard her daughter making her way down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san..." Sakura said drowsily, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the living room.

Her mother smiled at her.

"...ne? Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked, still half asleep.

"...he had to go home, Sakura-chan. You'll see him later. We need to go somewhere after your Otou-san comes home, okay?"

Sakura nodded sleepily.

-:-

It was a dreary, spring day. The birds were no longer chirping, and the sky threatened to rain down upon Konoha. Everyone was gathered around near the graveyard, each holding a white flower, silently letting their tears fall only on this day. There were too many caskets to count; but inside were almost all of the Uchiha clan. Every person in Konoha knew how strong and powerful the Uchiha clan was; they knew it was a complete loss to their village, having most of them dead. Sasuke stood there, eyes emotionless, staring at the caskets of his mother and father. Their faces looked serene, and he was happy they were in a better place. He still remembered how he found them, and it haunted him. _How can Kaa-san and Otou-san hold their peace now?_ His tears were not spilling. It seemed he no longer had tears to cry. Many sympathized the young Uchiha. To grow up alone at such a young age was torture. Many walked by the caskets of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, tears dripping onto the moist grass. Many placed a comforting hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder, knowing that it wasn't enough, but it would do. They walked by, slowly, sadly, looking at the deceased clan.

The sky had decided it too wanted to cry. Soft raindrops fell upon the villagers gathered outside, and many hesitantly rushed home after saying their condolences to the fallen Uchiha. Many children were heard rejoicing, loving the freshness the rain had brought them. Sasuke remained in front of his mother and father, silently looking over, silently asking himself why he was so weak. He felt another hand placed on his shoulder, but this time, did not tense up to the feeling. It was familiar. Smelling the scent of cherry blossom, he smirked, and breathed the scent in. It soothed him. He remembered, the one and only festival he had wanted to go to, his mother had taught him the values of 'fun'. He remembered all the stalls and games, all the sights and scents, and all the happiness. But that was all gone now. Someone had taken that away from him.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm sorry," He heard someone whisper.

Nobody was there that could call him Sasuke-kun, other than his friend, his one and only friend in the world. Even at their young age, they understood the values of life and death. He felt warmth emit into his left hand, and a hand go atop his head, and another on his right shoulder. Turning around, he saw Sakura had taken hold of his hand, her mother had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and her father placed a hand on his head. They were all smiling at him, hoping to make him feel at home, and telling him that everything was okay. Nobody knew how much he wanted to smile right then and there, but he knew that he could never smile again until everything was set straight. He felt the warmth from his head and shoulder disappear, but still felt the warmth in his left hand.

"Sakura-chan, we need to go. Sasuke needs time alone," her mother called.

She refused to move. Her mother sighed.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke needs time alone. Please come with us," She said.

She still refused to move. Sighing in defeat, her mother turned to Sakura's father, pleading for help.

"Sakura-chan. Listen to your Kaa-san. Please Sakura-chan," He said.

She still refused to move. Her parents looked at each other, and sighed. Nothing could move their daughter right now, and they knew it. Giving in to defeat, they began to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, before dark, okay?"

She nodded.

The two stood there, hand in hand, the rain soaking them through. They watched as every visitor recited condolences, placed a flower by each casket, and left. They watched how much pain everyone was in together. Finally, it was over, and the last one there was the Hokage himself. That ended the funeral.

It was still raining, and the two still stood there. Sakura did not want to move without Sasuke, so she stood there with him, waiting for him to let go. He still held his many flowers in his hand, holding them like they were his lifelines, holding them like they were his mother and father. After what seemed like eternity, he began to move, Sakura slowly walking with him. He placed the flowers by his relatives' caskets, and ended at his parents'. He did not want to let them go. He _could_ not let them go. Pain stabbed his heart every time he thought about leaving them alone there. Finally making his decision, he slowly placed the flowers there, his tears mixing in with the rain.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I'm here for you," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Letting go of his parents was so hard for him, and it pained him to know that there was no more of Kaa-san or Otou-san. There would be nobody waiting at home for him, asking him how training went with his Onii-chan, or asking him if he had fun. The only thing waiting for him was silence.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You were strong..." She whispered again.

Sasuke remained silent. He was _strong_? He strongly disagreed. He wasn't strong enough to stop his clan's massacre; he wasn't even strong enough to stop his _brother_. What made her think he was _strong_?

"Sasuke-kun, you can't stop everything. You were strong, because you're still living, right?"

He turned to look at her. She was young, but she possessed knowledge. She possessed _philosophy_. Had this happened to her before?

"I remember...when someone closed to me went away. I cried and cried and cried, but nothing's ever gonna bring them back, you know? But you didn't cry as much as I did, Sasuke-kun! You were strong, and you let go. Crying isn't gonna do anything, you know?"

Her emerald eyes were gleaming at him. His onyx eyes were empty. He couldn't answer her. He couldn't tell her. If his Onii-chan saw him, he would call him _weak_. But somehow, she knew this. She just continued comforting him, not caring if it had any effect on him at all. He was grateful.

"You know ,Sasu-kun, when it rains, I always think the sky is crying. But you know...when the rain reaches you, it's like it's cleansing you of pain! And when it's done, all your pain is gone! Poof! Gone!" She happily said.

Sasuke looked at her amusingly, and smirked at her. Noticing the darkening sky, he looked to Sakura. She would be in deep trouble if she didn't get home. The rain had ceased, and the air was filled with the fresh scent.

"Saku-chan, you should get home now. Your Kaa-san will probably be angry with you," He said.

Sakura looked at him, and blinked. Was it really that late already? Looking up at the sky, she groaned.

"Oh no! Kaa-san will kill me! Are you coming home with me?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her, and sighed.

"No, Saku-chan. I need to go home," He said.

She was confused. Nobody was there at home.

"But...nobody's there with you, Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke shook his head, and smiled at her.

"It's still my home, Saku-chan. I'll walk home with you, but I won't go inside," He said.

Sakura pouted, and gave Sasuke a muffled 'hmph' before the two started off.

After fifteen minutes, they reached Sakura's house. It wasn't fully dark yet, so Sakura was still fine. Knocking, the two heard the creaking of the floorboards, and waited for the door to open. When it finally did, Sakura's parents emerged from the door, looking at the two curiously.

"Ah, thanks for walking Sakura-chan home, Sasuke," Her father said.

Sasuke nodded politely as they were fussing at how sick Sakura could have gotten if she had stayed out any longer.

"You're not coming in, Sasuke?" Her mother asked, noticing him standing on the doorstep.

"Iie. I'm going home," he said.

Sakura's father eyed the boy carefully.

"Sasuke, nobody is there to take care of you," He said.

Sasuke shook his head, and slightly turned around to view the wet street.

"It's still his home, Otou-san," Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to look at her, and found her smiling at him. Her parents softened their gaze at him, and nodded.

"We're here for you if you need anything, Sasuke. Remember that," Her father said.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura's father gave him one last smile, and disappeared. Her mother looked at Sasuke, and sighed.

"Come if you need anything. You are always welcome," She said.

Sasuke nodded once more. Having the feeling that Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke alone, she too disappeared inside, leaving the two alone once more.

"W...we'll still play together, right, Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her, and smiled.

"Hai! Together," He said.

Sakura regained her confidence in him, and returned his smile.

"Then, good-bye Sasu-kun! I hope to see you," She said.

Sasuke felt pain in his chest as the words 'good-bye' came into his mind. It was as if she was saying good-bye to the old, happy Sasuke. Did she really know?

"...Bye Saku-chan. Thank you," He said.

Sakura smiled at him. Before she could register what was happening, she felt herself pulled into a friendly embrace. Unknowingly to her, Sasuke was smiling then, and crying. He was crying and smiling his last until everything was right again. As quickly as it had come, it had gone.

"Good-bye, Saku-chan," He said once more.

Sakura waved good-bye, as she watched his retreating figure.

-:-

_Owari_

-:-

Thanks for reading! It was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I can continue it if you like. Please let me know in your reviews. :3


	2. Changes and Discoveries

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Changes and Discoveries_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

The dead leaves fell from their branches as the autumn wind swept through Konoha. There were many disturbances in the quiet streets, as students and parents were scurrying around, making sure everything was right on the first day at the ninja academy. The scrunching sound of feet stepping onto the dry leaves reverberated throughout the air.

Many students were gathered around the entrance of the academy, waiting with their parents, socializing with their friends and crushes. Parents looked to see their kids off, off to their first day of a hopefully successful year. Haruno Sakura, age six, stood there with her mother, scared about her very first day of academy.

"Kaa-san, what if people don't like me?" She asked.

Her mother looked at her, and smiled.

"What isn't there to like about you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pouted at her, and pointed to her abnormally large forehead.

"_This_ is definitely not going to help, Kaa-san! Why did you and Otou-san have to make big foreheads?" She asked.

Her mother burst out laughing.

"Sakura-chan, if people make fun of you because of _that_, don't pay any attention. Besides, you shouldn't care about what other people think of you. If they have to like you, they should like you for what you are on the _inside_, not how big or small your forehead is," She said.

Sakura looked at her mother, and sighed. The words of a good mother; there were no negatives in _that_ statement.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to go in now," She said.

Her mother looked at her, and nodded.

"Have a good first day," She said.

Bending down to Sakura's level, she smiled, kissed her forehead, ruffled her hair, and got up. Waving good-bye, she took one last look at her daughter before making her way home.

-:-

All the girls were _dying_ to know this kid's name. He made his way through the crowd, angry at all the loving stares he was receiving. To him, it was _disgusting_. How exactly could someone fall in love at first light? Stupid concept. Noticing a pink blob making its way through the crowd, his instinct and reflexes instantly had him following its tail. Finally reaching destination, he sighed with relief. It was _just_ her. Some unknown force caused her to turn around _right_ when he got behind her, and she looked at him through her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," She said.

He nodded, acknowledging her existence. Looking around him, he noticed all the glares she was receiving by all of his newly acquired fan girls, and sighed in frustration. Running his fingers through his raven hair, he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Sakura. I suggest not talking to me if you don't want be killed by all these girls," He said.

Sakura blinked at him, and softly giggled.

"Okay."

-:-

Sakura slumped down against a tree during her recess time. She mentally cursed her parents for gracing her for such a large forehead. The first day of school was _not_ a charmer. First of all, almost _all _the kids in her class laughed at her at the sight of her forehead. Second of all, just because of her forehead, she had made no new friends. And third, she didn't feel like she belonged in class. All of the girls were talented and cute, and she was just..._there._ Big forehead-girl. Feeling shadows fall upon her, she slowly looked up, finding three girls there.

"Tch. Look at _this_, girls. Can you see that huge forehead? I wonder what happened when her Kaa-san gave birth to her," One said.

They all laughed.

"Maybe the doctor _stretched_ her!"

Sakura clenched her fists. It was _only_ the first day of school, and for goodness sake, they were only _six_! The girls continued to laugh and laugh at her, until they suddenly fell silent.

"Leave."

They complied hastily and ran off. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing there, obviously frustrated with her weakness.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered, "Be strong, okay? Don't let those girls fool you."

Sakura blinked. He had changed over the time they had spent away from each other. His voice was more menacing and precise; his demeanor was cool and silent. _Nothing _like the Sasuke she knew before. However, something inside her was telling her that this was meant to happen. She remembered her mother and father speaking with each other, of how tragedy makes changes. Was this the result of the deaths?

"H...hai," She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her, and looked around his surroundings carefully, making sure none of his fan girls were around.

"Sakura-chan, don't let them get to you. Your forehead looks fine. You look pretty," He whispered.

Sakura looked at him, and blushed. Did he _really_ mean that? Reading her stare, he smirked.

"And I mean it."

Sakura smiled at him, and nodded, a newfound confidence surrounding her.

"Hai!"

Sasuke smirked, and gave her a farewell through his onyx eyes, and left.

-:-

The end of the long, hard, torturous first day of school for Haruno Sakura left her leaping for joy at going home. Finding her way around to the back of the academy, she saw someone alone sitting on the swings. He was the blond boy with the electric blue eyes, who she was never introduced to. However, mutterings of 'Nine-tailed fox' or 'demon-child' always reached her ears when he was in her presence. Looking closer, she noticed the sullen look in his eyes. His blue pools were empty, and his blond hair was messy and left uncared for. Feeling sympathetic, she walked over to him, and waved.

"Hi!" She said.

The blond boy looked at her, and his eyes widened. _She's...really pretty..._he thought. He smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" She said happily.

The blond boy stared at her pink locks, emerald eyes, and her abnormally large forehead. So this was her, huh? He's been hearing talk of an abnormal girl in another class, and was dying to meet her.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled.

Sakura looked at him through her emerald eyes. His electric blue eyes fit him well; he was like a huge ocean with crashing tidal waves.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling at him.

Noticing a shadow turn around the corner, Sakura looked, and noticed her mother waving and calling her name.

"I need to go now, Naruto! It was nice meeting you," Sakura said.

He smiled at her, and told her good-bye, as she ran off to meet her mother. He watched her with envious eyes as he heard the laughter and felt the bond between them. He was cursed with living alone, cursed with being shunned from society. But that only made him more determined.

"Hm. I think I like you, Sakura," Naruto said to himself, before getting up and walking away.

-:-

"How was your first day, Sakura-chan?" Haruno Kiyami asked her daughter, as they walked away from the academy towards their home.

"...they made fun of my forehead, Kaa-san," Sakura whispered.

Her mother looked at her, and stopped walking. Kneeling down so she was eye-level with Sakura, she smiled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure there are some people there willing to be your friends. Did you see Sasuke?"

Sakura stared at her mother, and looked away.

"...hai."

"Oh? How was he?"

"...different. Just like you and Tou-san figured."

Kiyami looked down at her daughter sadly, and embraced her, stroking her back in a motherly embrace.

"Things change, Sakura-chan, and things will never change back. But, don't worry...people change when they are older. They change when they find someone special to live for," She whispered.

Sakura nodded into her mother's shoulder, and the two made it back home in an awkward silence, both understanding each other.

-:-

Yamanaka Ino, the popular girl of the class, number one fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke, and daughter of the owners of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura stared at her enviously. She had everything, a normal forehead, those beautiful teal eyes, and that conditioned hair. She had the popularity, the friends, the boys, and the personality. Sakura leaned back under the tree she had sat under after school, watching as the popular girl of the class exited joyously out of the academy. How she wished she could be like her. Have that normal forehead, and have that personality. She sighed deeply.

"Sakura-chan, why are you watching that girl?" A voice whispered behind her.

Recognizing it, she turned slightly, and was met with the familiar onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you out here with me?" She asked.

His onyx eyes dug into her, and they averted their gaze and looked around.

"Because you're the only person I know, and from what I can tell, something is bothering you," He said.

Sakura smiled at him, and shrugged.

"I just wish people liked me like they like her. She's pretty...and she has a normal forehead," she explained.

She heard a stifled sigh, and giggled.

"Kaa-san said you've changed. I think so too," She whispered.

Sakura's comment was followed by an awkward silence, and she turned to completely face the lone Uchiha. Sasuke found the unsaid question in her emerald eyes, and looked away.

"I can't always be bubbly and happy like you, Sakura-chan. You have people to love you, you have a Kaa-san and a Tou-san...I can't have feelings...because I need to avenge my clan," He said.

Sakura noticed the new sharpness and harshness escape from his voice. Was this the new Sasuke?

"Aa...h-hai..."

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled, a gentle tear rolling down her cheek.

"But Sakura-chan, I'll never forget that day we spent with each other. And I'll never forget you being there for me at my clan's funeral," He said.

Sakura smiled.

"Hai."

Sasuke got up, and smirked at her, the closest thing to a smile he would ever give.

"Sayonara," He said.

Sakura nodded.

"Sayonara," She whispered in reply.

Sakura once again bid good-bye, watching his back, as she felt bittersweet.

"...Am I saying bye to another part of Sasuke that'll never come back?" She whispered.

-:-

The class was sitting in the middle of a blossoming field in midmorning. The teacher was giving instructions, and lecturing how kunoichi must be able to blend in on missions with what they have. The assignment: create an arrangement of flowers. Sakura found herself sitting in the field, all alone, holding a lone stem in one hand. Again, her classmates continued to make fun of her. Did they take pleasure in her torment? She sighed.

"Hey," She heard someone say.

Looking up, she saw it was the Yamanaka Ino girl, the one whom she envied.

"...hello," She replied uneasily.

"Wow, your forehead is huge..." Ino said.

Sakura winced, and unwanted tears streamed down her eyes. Feeling her hair being moved around, she felt her hair being moved out of her face.

"It looks better like that...you shouldn't hide your face. Your emerald eyes are different," She said.

Noticing the lone stem in Sakura's hand, she frowned.

"You don't want to use _that_ weed for your arrangement. You need to use flowers that compliment each other! See, look at that one. The cosmos. They say that it's the cherry blossom of the fall. You know, I think _I'm _a cosmos," She said knowingly.

Sakura stared at her, admiring her knowledge of how to arrange flowers. Well, that _was_ expected since Ino's parents _do _run the flower shop. Looking down at her 'weed', she sighed, and blushed.

"Oh, I see. I wish I could be a cosmos like you. My forehead is just so big," Sakura said.

Ino stared, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You know..."

Sakura looked at her.

"Haruno Sakura," She said, noticing Ino's pause and questioning glance.

"You know Sakura...I think, you're a cosmos that hasn't bloomed yet. You just need to give it time!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Ino compliment her.

"...thanks!"

Ino smiled at her, and turned around to see three girls behind them, all snickering.

"_Look_, it's big forehead girl!" They all sneered.

Ino grinned at them threateningly, and pulled out a flower from the ground, and threw it into the leader's mouth.

"_That_ flower is poisonous. I'd spit it out if I were you," She said menacingly.

The group of girls ran away scared, and Ino stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Oops! I forgot to mention that it's only the _roots_ that are poisonous."

Sakura stared at her, and smiled. The air was filled with laughter as the two newfound friends laughed together.

* * *

_Will anyone discover this lone cosmos bud in the middle of other's blooming?  
_

* * *

Tbc. 


	3. Friendships Fail, Promises Revealed

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Friendships Fail, Promises Revealed_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Silent, gentle breezes caressed Konoha as the autumn sun shone directly overhead. Academy students were out and frolicking on their break, and Sakura was wandering around with her new friend Yamanaka Ino. She learned so many things about Ino, like her bossy attitude, exploding temper, and her personality. She was the outgoing kind of girl that was flirtatious to every guy she had an eye on, but she was the bossy kind of girl that would explode with wrath if someone got on her bad side.

"Oh! Sakura!" Ino said, stopping from their wandering.

Sakura stopped as well, and turned to face her.

"Hm?"

Ino dug into her pocket, and got out a red ribbon. She smiled, and handed it to Sakura.

"Here! Wear it to keep your hair from falling from your face," She said.

Sakura stared at it, and nodded. Ino smiled, and tied it onto Sakura's head

"Oh wow. I _knew_ it would go well with your pink hair!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, happy that her friend wasn't a fake. She gently touched the ribbon around her head, and felt its velvety feel.

_It goes with my clan_, she thought happily.

-:-

Another six years slowly passed by Konoha. Sakura and Ino were the best of friends, and Sasuke had his own fan club. Sakura had begun crushing on Sasuke, his cool and mysterious demeanor making her fall for him. The young Sasuke whom Sakura had always talked to suddenly retreated back into his own world, and Sakura never spoke with him as affectionately as she had when they were young. The days of her happiness with the old Sasuke were soon pushed to the back of her mind as the new, fully mysterious Sasuke emerged from his shell. Unknowingly, Ino had also developed a crush on Sasuke.

"Ino...I heard you like Sasuke," Sakura asked.

Ino stared at her friend through her pools of teal, and shrugged.

"So what if I do?" She replied.

Sakura looked at her blankly. _I have to do this,_ she thought.

"Well. I do too."

Ino began to silently laugh to herself. Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered with the threatening tears, and she glared at Ino.

"Fine. From now on...we're rivals. Bye, Ino," Sakura said.

Looking at Ino as a friend for one last time, she turned around, and began walking away. Ino stared at Sakura's retreating figure, clenching her fists and refusing to cry. Ino was suddenly angered by Sakura's friendship, and mentally cursed herself for being her friend. Ino turned around, and began walking away, cursing at how almost every girl in the whole academy had a developing crush on Sasuke, and that she should have known that Sakura was bound to develop one too. And thus, the Yamanaka-Haruno friendship bond disappeared as the two became rivals for Sasuke's heart.

-:-

Alone, Sasuke watched his classmates and the other academy students socializing and blushing, all overwhelmingly full of bliss. Somehow, he almost felt a pang in his heart every time he felt their happiness and joy rush out of their body and reach him. _What am I doing? I can't feel..._ Thinking about happiness always brought him pain; it always made him think of his carefree and easygoing Okaa-san.

_Kaa-san...why can't I be like them?_ He lay down on the soft grass, its soft blades brushing against his pale skin. _Why can't I be happy like you wanted me to be?_ He looked up at the clouds, and sighed. _But I can't feel happiness. It's always sadness._ Hearing someone walking towards him, he calmed himself down and cleared his mind of his questions. Feeling a silhouette fall upon him, he looked up, and found Sakura clenching her fists and closing her eyes tight. He took a deep breath. The new fan girl Sakura, he wasn't too fond of. _I think that Yamanaka girl rubbed off on her...how annoying..._ Sakura took a seat next to him, and remained silent.

"Sasuke..." She whispered.

He turned to her. He hasn't heard her call him 'Sasuke' without the –kun added in what seemed a lifetime. He raised his eyebrow to acknowledge her presence, and she took the unsaid invitation to continue speaking.

"Ino and I aren't friends anymore..." She continued.

Sasuke stared at her through his onyx orbs, and sighed. It wasn't in his nature to comfort one of his _fan girls_, but he eventually gave in as it _was _Sakura, one of his secret lifelong friends.

"...Hn."

Sakura forced a smile to grace her lips, and closed her eyes. She grew accustomed to his one-worded answers, but the memories of their old friendship always flooded her and pained her every time his menacing tone escaped his lips.

"But I guess...I shouldn't have done it if I would regret it..."

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. Sakura caught his look, and sighed.

"I don't understand why you have all the girls in the academy at your feet," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke smirked, and closed his eyes.

"Does that mean that I have _you_ at my feet too?" He asked.

Sakura blinked, and began to blush. She quickly shook it away, and ignored his question.

"And yet...you still act like they aren't there."

Sasuke's facial expression suddenly grew anger, and his eyes shot open and glared at her. She was taken aback, and looked away to remove the feeling of his heated gaze.

"Why should I acknowledge their presence? They're all two-faced bimbos wanting my money and me for my _looks_. None of these girls know me. And I can't _feel_ love, Sakura. I can't even remember what it was like before! Why? Because that was all taken away from me, so _long _ago! And I can't risk feeling weakness from emotions, because I have some _goals_ to accomplish. None of those girls love me for who I am, like they should. They're all shallow, greedy human beings that don't deserve to be here if all they care about is looks," He growled.

Sakura stared at him, and found her mouth dry and unable to say anything. He had a point. She assumed that she fell under those categories, but somehow, she felt that she _didn't_. There was an odd connection between them that they both hid away, Sasuke with his vengeance, and Sakura with her rivalry. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a soft spot?" He mocked.

Sakura glared at him, and her gaze soon softened.

"How come you never act like this around other people?" She whispered.

Sasuke's anger soon flared again, and Sakura regretted asking him the question. He shot at her another glare.

"They don't deserve it like you do," He hissed.

"Then why do I deserve it?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her without his glare, and soon found himself almost lost inside her pools of emerald. He turned away, and looked up at the passing clouds.

"Because you helped me when nobody else would," He whispered.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Sasuke's words replayed in her mind. She soon found threatening tears forming around her eyes, and she slowly wiped them away before they were let loose and crawled down her skin.

"How?" She asked.

Sasuke deeply sighed, and looked at her shimmering eyes as he noticed the tears continuing to form.

"...You're so annoying, you know that?"

Sakura stared at him as she felt pangs in her heart as the word 'annoying' processed through.

"I don't care. Answer the question," She said.

Sasuke almost shot himself in the head, instantly regretting telling her why he was so kind towards her. Looking up into her emerald eyes once more, a smile almost escaped on his lips, but instantly covered it with a fake yawn.

"...I'll tell you when I feel like I can tell you," He said.

Sakura smiled, and held out her pinky.

"Promise?"

Sasuke smirked, and linked his pinky with hers.

"Promise."

-:-

* * *

_Will you remember your promise to me throughout the years?_

* * *

Sorry, shorter chapter! ...and a lot of OOC. Ehehe. 


	4. Realization

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Realization_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Gentle breezes passed by the silent village of Konoha as teams were out and about, training for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Team 7, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, sensei Hatake Kakashi, stood at the bridge, their appointed meeting spot for training days. Naruto and Sakura were prancing around; frustrated at their sensei's lateness, while the cooler Uchiha leaned on the railings and smirked as he watched their irritated antics. In a puff of smoke, their grey-haired sensei appeared, reading his orange book.

"Yo."

Sakura and Naruto turned to face him, their faces red from anger, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're hours late!" The two yelled in unison.

"I could have slept in!" Sakura screamed.

"I could have eaten more ramen!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, and put his book away.

"What's with them?" He asked his student.

"...they've been at it for hours. They won't shut up. Why were you late?" He asked, obviously frustrated that his sensei couldn't figure out that _he_ was the reason why they were so ticked off.

He wished the two would stop yelling and ranting about being on time, because he was staring to have a headache from listening to Sakura's ear-piercing screams and Naruto's loud accusations. Rubbing his temples to help assuage his headache, he sighed as the loud noises died down.

"...Then let's start training!"

-:-

Their training session consisted of one objective: Retrieve the two bells hanging at Kakashi's waist. The three had split up, and Naruto had made the first approach. Being too foolish and not formulating a plan before attacking, he charged forward, and was caught in a trap, and hung upside down from a tree while Kakashi happily read his orange book. Sasuke and Sakura hid within the shadows, both waiting for the right moment to strike. Sakura turned around, and saw the most terrifying sight she has ever seen. Before her lay a bleeding Sasuke, staining the green grass beneath him with his pools of blood. Before she knew it, the illusion before her slowly disappeared, but she was unable to move due to the slight mental trauma it had caused her. Sasuke hid behind the leaves, slowly watching Kakashi's movement, looking for a blind spot to strike. He finally found one, and charged. Kakashi glanced up, and was met with Sasuke's fist. He easily dodged it, but used his hand to stop the kick from reaching him. Using the momentum, Sasuke twisted, and nearly grasped the bells. Kakashi looked down in surprise, and jumped back. _Hmm...I'm impressed..._

"Okay. It's lunch time," He happily said, his smile hidden beneath his mask.

The three looked to him.

Naruto was left without lunch, tied to a trunk with rope to keep himself from running off and getting his own food. Sasuke and Sakura were happily dining before him, teasing his hunger by the aromas emitted from the food. He eyed Sakura as she placed pieces into her mouth.

"Hey, Sakura. You want to share with me?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him, and held her head up high.

"Hmph. No thank you," She said.

His electric blue eyes looked crestfallen as she continued to eat, and once again tried.

"It won't do any good if I'm hungry..." He said.

"How would I feed you?" She asked, her emerald eyes eying him carefully.

"...You would feed me..."

Sakura twitched, and gave in. She began to give him some of her bento. Unknowingly, Sasuke eyed them through his mysterious onyx orbs, hints of jealousy threatening to escape his cool façade. Clutching his chopsticks tighter, he was relieved when Kakashi came back. He ended the session, saying that teamwork was the most important thing when in squads and in missions.

-:-

Sasuke and Sakura walked together on the way home from training. Naruto had long left them once they had walked past the ramen stand. Sakura eyed Sasuke carefully. Something about him was different today.

"Sasuke-kun?" She silently asked.

Without stopping to talk or turn around, he replied.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. Was Sasuke really _that _anti-social?

"...are you okay? Your chopsticks look demolished. And you were looking at Naruto when I was giving him food," She said.

Sasuke promptly stopped, and turned around to look at her. His onyx eyes met hers, and he smirked.

"You are annoying," He maliciously said.

Sakura winced as she heard his tone of voice.

"...I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared at her, and took a deep breath. No matter what he did, she would never yell to him that she hated him. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to forget him. Glaring at her, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and gripped them hard.

"Why won't you move on?" He hissed.

She once again stared into his onyx pools.

"...What do you mean?" She asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration, and opened them once again to glare at her.

"I mean, why won't you move on? Forget me? Go out with Naruto? Or any other person in this village?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, memories of when they were six suddenly rushing to the center of her mind.

"Because when we were six, you were so crestfallen after..._it _happened. You needed someone to love you out of kindness and true feelings, not some girl at the academy that fell in love with your looks. I made that mistake once, Sasuke-kun. When I met Ino, she made me look at you in such a...superficial shallow kind of way, that I forgot how much fun we had when we were still kids. But now that you bring it up, I remember perfectly how you were, and sometimes I wish you'd go back to being that six year old Uchiha Sasuke who was so happy," She explained.

Sasuke stared at her.

"You know I can't go back to—..."

"I know. You're an avenger. An avenger can't have feelings, because it shows weakness. But that won't stop me."

Sakura smiled, and returned his gaze. Sasuke stood there, paralyzed. She was still the same as when they were young. _When we were young..._ Flashbacks erupted through Sasuke's eyes, as he watched the scenes with bittersweet taste. _"It's no use being sad all the time...It's okay...I'm here for you, Sasuke-kun...Sayonara..." Sakura's smile. Sakura's hair. Sakura's forehead. Sakura's beauty. _Sasuke remained paralyzed, as one last thought ran through his mind. _This isn't right...but I can't help myself..._ Without knowing what had hit them, their lips crashed together. _I can't help myself..._

Their first chaste kiss ended after a few moments of confused ecstasy. Sasuke broke away, and hunched down, his eyes clouded and confused. Sakura stood paralyzed, her hands instinctively reaching over and touching her lips. Sasuke slowly turned around, and began walking away. Noticing Sakura's absence beside him, he turned around, and gave her his genuine smile.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, and smiled.

"Hai!"

She ran after him.

-:-

As the two walked together, a feeling of bittersweet bliss emitted from their hearts. Both knew that their relationship would never happen, not at the current state of their ambitions and fantasies. But both also knew that they couldn't deny the feeling of love overcoming their state of mind and fill their hearts with joy and ecstasy every time they were within each other's presence.

Sakura stood at her doorstep, hesitating at opening the door. She turned and faced Sasuke, and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home," She said.

Sasuke nodded, and smirked at her.

"...Does this mean...that it was...a one-time thing? Did that...mean anything?" Sakura asked.

She knew it was wrong of her to ask him that. She knew that no matter the answer was, good or bad; it would still pain her. But she longed to know. She _needed_ to know. Sakura stood there, her emerald eyes gazing at Sasuke's pale face, and noticed his sharp features soften as he was conversing with himself inside his head. His lips were graced with his rare smile, and his onyx eyes locked with hers. Sakura smiled, the unsaid answer found within his eyes. Her heart still pained, for she knew that it would never be unless his ambitions were fulfilled, but that was good enough. She knew nothing would stop her. There was no barrier blocking her from Sasuke's heart. Before opening the door, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before resuming his walk back home. Sakura smiled at his retreating figure, the image all so familiar to her eyes.

"Sayonara..." She whispered.

Inside, she knew she was once again saying good-bye to another part of Sasuke.

* * *

_I made the mistake of looking at your outsides. But now I know I love what's inside._

* * *

_Tbc._  
Sorry! Another short-ish chapter. Ehehe. 


	5. Surprises Under the Cherry Tree

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Surprises Under the Cherry Tree_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Sakura stared at the world passing by her as soft breezes fluttered through her hair as she sat on the roots of her favorite tree- the cherry blossom. She was lost in her thoughts, as the day's happenings replayed over and over inside her head.

**Flashback.**

"Hey! Forehead-girl! Guess what? I heard that the Third Hokage is having a festival in honor of all the Genin entering the Chuunin Exams! And that means WE'RE invited!" Ino said.

_Sakura stared at her, and shrugged. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no chance of Sasuke going with her._

"_...And I'm getting Sasuke-kun to go with me!" _

_Sakura's emerald eyes stared at her friend, her mouth threatening to burst open due to laughter. Unable to hold it in any longer, she began to giggle softly._

"_Not like you'd have a chance either." _

_Smiling, Sakura shrugged. She dared not tell anyone about the kiss her and Sasuke and shared. That would ruin everything, and she would probably be killed by all of the women and girls in the village. Shivering at the thought of Sasuke having older women as fan girls, she shook it off, and looked at Ino once more._

"_Okay. You go take Sasuke-kun, if I don't get there first." _

_Sticking out her tongue in a playful fashion, she turned, and walked away, leaving a bewildered Yamanaka gaping at the Haruno symbol plastered on her back._

**End Flashback.**

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. She loved festival seasons. They were always fun and full of happiness; exactly the type of place she'd strive in and love to live in. But, on the other hand, thinking about bring _Sasuke_ was a different story. She knew he would refuse to have 'fun', as he could be spending the time he was having 'fun', training. Besides, she couldn't remember if he had _ever_ been to a festival before. If he did, that just made matters worse, because it would bring back his memories of when he was young and move him closer to completing his vengeance.

Closing her eyes, she dreamed of seeing the young and happy Sasuke once more. Her eyes shot open as she heard someone sit next to her. Turning her head, she was met with the familiar raven hair, and the mysterious onyx eyes. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, she leaned back onto the trunk of the cherry tree.

"Sasuke..." She whispered.

"Hn?"

Sakura took a deep breath, and looked into his onyx eyes.

"...Are you...going to the festival?" She asked.

Hearing the exasperated sigh escape his lips, she giggled softly to herself.

"I understand. I was just wondering, you know? It'd be nice to see you out and happy for once."

Sasuke's eyebrows quirked as he heard 'you know' be added to the end of her sentence.

"Hn. Been a while since you've said 'you know?'," He said, a smirk gracing his pale lips.

Sakura smiled, and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, looking up at the blue autumn sky as the clouds passed by.

"Yeah. I always said that when I was six."

Sasuke nodded, secretly enjoying the warmth of Sakura's face on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and sighed.

"Are you going?" He gruffly asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'd be careful if I were you. All of your fan girls will be _dying_ to ask you."

Sasuke winced as mention of 'fan girls' and 'ask you' processed into his mind. He pulled Sakura closer to him, and nuzzled into the warmth of her pink hair.

"Hn. I need an excuse on why I can't go with _them_..." He whispered.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, but quickly shook them away. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes and pouted.

"...So you won't go with me? Last I checked, Ino classified me as your fan girl," She said, playfully pouting.

Unable to stop himself, his rare smile flashed against his lips, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"...You smiled!"

Sasuke turned away, hiding a blush from his face.

"Who knew the heartthrob of Konoha would actually _smile_..." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned and faced her, anger evidently written all over his face.

"What, so now there's something saying that I can't smile?"

Sakura stared at him, and shook her head, a small smile forming across her lips. Sasuke eyed her carefully as she fidgeted around.

"...No...it's just that you never smile."

Sasuke stared at her, and nestled into her neck, finding a comfortable position.

"It's only meant for you and _only_ you," He growled.

Sakura blushed, as thoughts were rushing through her mind. A peaceful silence graced the couple as they enjoyed each other's rare tranquil company, as they were usually stuck training and unable to bond. Sakura closed her eyes and began to silently enjoy the quietness of the day.

"I wish this could last forever..." She whispered.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and found his onyx eyes locked with her emerald ones. She smiled, and tears fell down her cheeks. She blinked, and began to laugh softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying..."

Sasuke looked at her, and frowned. They both knew why she was crying. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, and gave her a full-on smile.

"Don't worry. It'll last forever. I promise," He said.

Sakura smiled at him, but a feeling inside of her left her wondering if that were a promise that fate would unintentionally break. Just thinking about him leaving her made the tears flow even harder. Sasuke noticed this, and took his free hand and wiped them away with his thumb. Following after, he leaned in so their noses touched, and smiled.

"Forever..." She whispered.

"Always."

Sakura nodded, her sorrow slowly making its way to the back of her emotions, as she decided that even _if_ they were to part and their promises together to be broken, she would always enjoy the time they had spent together, through the good times and the bad. Her eyes looked up and locked with the familiar onyx ones that she dearly loved, and smiled. She leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, letting all her emotions freely flow through her in her gesture of love. Sasuke immediately returned the kiss, his solid barrier of ice around his heart instantly melting at the feel of her warm touch. Pulling away, Sakura smiled at him as she regained her breath, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke returned the small embrace, and once again nuzzled into her pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"You never answered my question..."

Sasuke left the warmth of her hair, and faced her, questioning her with his quirked eyebrows.

"Does that mean you won't go with me? I mean, Ino _did _classify me as one..."

Sasuke looked at her, and pulled her even closer.

"Who ever said that I wouldn't go with the only person that I love?"

Sakura found herself lost in his onyx eyes as her body exploded with her extreme ecstasy. She pounced on him, and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. As she pulled away, her emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight as her smile filled the whole field with her bliss.

"I love you too."

-:-

That night, Sakura was unable to wipe her happiness away with thoughts of broken promises. She found herself wandering around the streets, greeting villagers, speaking with her friends, and figuring out what to do with her life. Finding herself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, she decided to walk in even though they were closed. Inside, she found herself in the midst of the sweet aromas emitted from the flowers, and began walking from side to side to find the best aroma fluttering in the air.

"Excuse me, we're closed," A voice from the back room came.

Turning around, Sakura found herself face to face with Ino's mother, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka. I was just wondering if Ino was in?"

Contemplating a bit, Ino's mother nodded and smiled.

"She's out in the fields. I had her go to look if there were any flowers that we needed."

Sakura smiled and bowed.

"Thank you! Bye!"

Ino's mother waved at Sakura's figure as she watched the girl dash out towards the fields. _Hm, you'd think that Uchiha had something to do with her eagerness..._ She thought as she locked up the shop.

Sakura found Ino sitting on the fields, gazing up at the stars. She was like the opposite of Shikamaru; she was bossy and flirtatious, and she loved staring up at the night sky and at the glittering stars. Shikamaru was lazy and carefree, yet surprisingly intelligent, whose hobby was cloud-watching. In ways, they complimented each other. Sakura noticed this, and smiled.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" She said.

Ino looked up at Sakura from her position on the grass, and smiled.

"Hey, Forehead-girl. What's up?"

Sakura took a seat next to Ino, and mischievously smiled.

"So. I heard that Sasuke-kun's already taken for the festival," Sakura whispered, putting on mock disappointment.

"...Yeah. Oh well. I think I'll just be going with Shikamaru and Chouji..." Ino whispered back.

Sakura smiled.

"You and Shikamaru compliment each other, you know..."

Ino stared at Sakura, and a faint blush could be seen spreading across her face.

"Heh. In ways."

Sakura nodded, and got up from her position.

"Well I need to get home. Bye Ino-pig!"

Ino smiled and waved as Sakura ran off.

_She put on mock disappointment. Hm. I wonder how she knew before me that Sasuke-kun was going with someone else. I wonder...NAH. It can't be.  
_

* * *

_I love you...and nothing will ever change that._

* * *

Tbc.

Ehmmm...kind of cheesy chapter? Ehehe.


	6. All Over Again I Love You

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: All Over Again; I Love You_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Sakura silently watched Sasuke train in the midst of the forest, admiring his strength and full devotion in fighting. He wasn't the Uchiha Prodigy for nothing. The gentle thuds of his punches and kicks slamming against the tree trunk were oddly lulling her to sleep as she sat on the warm grass. She closed my eyes and lay down, her hands behind her head, and her eyes staring at the clouds. It was at peace in the forest; there were no villagers running to and fro, no Naruto slurping up his ramen, no disruption. It was just all peace around nature, and Sakura loved the tranquility of the day.

"Don't fall asleep on me. I don't want to carry you back home."

The kunoichi slowly sat up, and rubbed the back of her head out of frustration. Lately, he's been a lot more serious about things.

"Sorry. Today's just so peaceful, I can't help it..." She said.

He looked at her, and Sakura saw his infamous smirk. She sighed in frustration and lay back down, closing her eyes as the sun penetrated through the forest canopy and touched her skin.

"Besides, it's not like you can get _this_ kind of peace around the village. There's always something there disrupting serenity," Sakura huffed.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, and stared at the figure before him through his onyx pools. He smirked, and resumed his training, leaving no pause for rest.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you should seriously rest a bit. I don't know much about medical jutsus, so I wouldn't be able to help you if something happened."

Sakura looked to him and smiled, her emerald eyes glimmering as the sunlight was reflected off of her irises. Sasuke stared at her, and found himself lost within her beauty. Finally giving in, he took a seat next to her, and got a drink from his water bottle that he had brought along.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke turned to her and looked at her.

"I mean, for resting."

He nodded, and lay down next to her, closing his eyes and taken in the comfortable silence. Sakura smiled as she listened to his constant breathing. Her eyes remained on the sky, watching as the clouds were drifting to and fro as the wind passed them by. Her skin absorbed the warmth of the sun, and she smiled as the comfortable heat was divided amongst her body.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and smiled.

"Yes?"

"...If I had to leave, would you ever tell me good-bye?"

Sakura stared at him, her emerald eyes clouded with confusion.

"How do you-..."

"Please, just answer."

Sakura thought for a moment, and looked away, a small smile beginning to grace her lips as the one before slowly faded.

"No. That'd be too hard. Saying good-bye to you...Sasuke. Every time I say good-bye, I get this feeling that...that I'm saying good-bye to another part of you! It just...doesn't seem right! I don't understand why, but I feel so much pain when I part from you. Every day it seems that you lose a part of yourself that I was familiar with, and every day after you're part of something else that I'm _un_familiar with. I just...don't want to say good-bye anymore. I just want to keep you the way you already are..."

Sasuke's eyes stared at her, and he gently grabbed her hand and clasped it in his. Sakura looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Sasuke smiled and pulled her into an embrace, slowly soothing her with his presence as she let out the unwanted tears out of her system.

"Don't worry Sakura. You're not saying good-bye to anything...I promised you forever, and I will never break that promise."

Sakura looked at him, and slowly nodded, the flow of tears slowly stopping until her face was left dry and sticky with tearstains. She wiped her eyes with her hands, and took deep breaths, hoping to get her breathing back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."

Her voice was sharp and raspy from crying so many tears. It was evident she was still feeling pain even though she was hiding it with her bubbly personality.

"You don't have to be sorry."

Sasuke continued to stare at her and soothe her, feeling the evident pain in her voice. He knew he was the source of it all. Every time he thought about her pains, he felt a stab in his heart. _He _was always the one make her cry and hurt inside. _He _was the reason for her pain and discomfort. Slowly contemplating to himself, he came to the conclusion that he didn't deserve her at all; she deserved someone who _loved _her and made her feel _comfortable _and fuzzy inside. He wasn't that person. Sure, he loved her. But he could tell that he provided her with deathly discomfort and a bittersweet feeling in looming around her heart.

Sakura found herself gazing into Sasuke's eyes, lost inside them. She was searching for answers to questions she had left unsaid. Searching for the comfort that she longed to find.

"Sakura."

His voice brought her back to reality, and she averted her gaze away from his eyes, and smiled.

"How can you bear to be with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How could you think that?"

Sasuke looked away, ashamed of even being there with her, being so _intimate_ with someone he didn't deserve.

"I cause you so much discomfort and pain. It's easy to see, so don't deny it. Why? Go on...find someone that deserves you. All I do to you is cause you pain. You don't deserve someone like that."

Sakura once again felt the tears welling in her eyes, but was strong enough to shake them away. She stared into his eyes, searching for the answers once more. For what seemed like eternity, an awkward silence found its way towards them, but was soon washed away as Sakura found the answer.

"You cause me pain. But everything always causes pain. Love comes with so many emotions...confusion, pain, sorrow, happiness. It's hard when you're in love, because you're clouded with so many decisions and feelings and your true feelings are washed away. But you know Sasuke...even if I deserved someone better, even _if_ you were the worst person in the world...I'd still love you. I don't care if I deserve someone better. I don't care if there are better people out there. Everyone has their flaws, and I accept yours. Heck, I wouldn't care if you lived in a cardboard box and I was forced to live with you! As long as I love you, and you love me just as much...that's all I care about. Not how good someone is. Not how great someone looks. I care about how much you _love_ me."

Sakura smiled at him, forgetting about all the pains she knew that would come again, forgetting all the bittersweet feelings she longed to hide. Sasuke stared at her, his voice not producing any sound as shock overcame his body. Flashbacks of when they were six began screening before his eyes once more. He began to recognize her age-old philosophy, and her still valued morals. His mind seemed to blank and his body took over. He leaned in, the gap between their faces vanished as their warm lips touched. Sakura immediately returned the fiery kiss, the kiss where all of their hidden emotions and their secret love flowed.

How they realized how deeply they felt for each other. How far they would go for each other. It would be _blind _to say these two were not in love. The way they looked at each other. The way they held each other.

It was not a mirage. It was _real. _It wasn't solely based on looks; it was based on _love_. Based on the deep feeling overwhelming their hearts and their emotions. Based on the confusion that love ultimately brings. And every time they met each other, they fell in love all over again.

They broke away, both gasping for air, after their lips were locked for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke pulled her closer, taking in her scent, taking in her presence. An arm found its way around her waist, while her head found its way on his chest. They both sat there, under the warm sun that caressed their skin with comfortable warmth. And finally, both their hearts were at peace.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back.

The two remained there, soaking in each other's presence in the serene tranquility of the day.

* * *

_And every time you're with me, I fall in love with you all over again..._

* * *

Tbc. _  
_


	7. Intuition Under the Night Sky

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Intuition Under the Night Sky_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

The midmorning's sun gently penetrated through the clouds and caressed Konoha with its gentle warmth. Sakura found herself wandering around the streets on the team's day off, walking aimlessly on the streets finding something to do. Somehow, she found this day lacking fun, and wanted to change that. However, that was not in her power and all she could do was find something amusing and entertaining that could cause her boredom to fade away until _later_. Hearing Naruto's familiar slurping, she sighed in frustration, and walked towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Seeing the familiar blond hair in view, she quickened her pace, and seated herself next to her teammate. Naruto looked up from his bowl, his electric blue eyes sending out waves of energy as light was reflected off his eyes.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" He said.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Morning, Naruto."

Sakura turned around on her chair, her gaze averted to the passing villagers. She noticed that today was unusually peaceful; the birds were happily chirping and frolicking, children were on the streets playing, and couples and families walked together in bliss. Her emerald eyes searched for something familiar, but her mind already knew that what she was looking for would not pass by.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned her head and faced her teammate.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head once more, this time her gaze set on a bird flying freely in the air, chirping happily and going on about its day as if there was nothing wrong with life.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Naruto inwardly shrugged to himself and continued on with his ramen, obnoxious slurping sound effects coming from him time after time. Sakura found herself considerably tolerant with his bad manners today; she found that it was too peaceful to disrupt with her and Naruto yelling down the streets about a matter so _little_.

"Naruto..."

Naruto took his face out of the bowl once more, and turned to face her.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him, her face showing evident pain and confusion.

"I don't understand much. But somehow, I feel like something bad is going to happen...with Sasuke-kun. I just...hope nothing does. We'll make it through the exams alright...right?"

Naruto stared at her, a rare silence looming between the two. His electric blue eyes searched her, and finding nothing, he sighed.

"Of course Sakura-chan. We'll all make sure nothing will happen! Besides, I need to pass if I want to be Hokage someday."

Sakura looked at him, and nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. Some of her pain and confusion was assuaged by her teammate's answer, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen with the exams.

-:-

The day slowly passed by as Sakura's day was filled with utter boredom. But alas, she lay down on the familiar field where she had first familiarized with Sasuke, staring up at the stars. She found herself nearly dozing off in the serenity of the field and night, realizing why Ino and Shikamaru loved to gaze at the clouds or the stars. _It's peaceful and it feels like everything just melts away..._ Hearing someone quietly walking towards her, she remained silent, but her senses were alert.

"Go home."

She sighed, and looked up at a dark figure, and found it staring down at her.

"Why? It's peaceful here. I'm not actually _bored_..."

The figure took a seat next to her, a look of frustration and irritation overshadowing his cool face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

Sasuke looked at her once more, his onyx eyes and raven hair almost merging with the night. His lips were graced with his usual frown, but there was something unusually bothering him.

"You can get sick. And if you do, I'm too _weak _to do anything."

Sakura's emerald eyes shot open, and her mouth was slightly open.

"You're not _weak. _Don't sound stupid, Sasuke. You're _strong_."

He stared into her glittering emerald eyes, and lay down next to her, looking up at the sky that seemed to be glittering with millions of diamonds. Sakura sensed that he was too frustrated with himself to answer, and just remained silent, calculating that it was the best thing to do when he was frustrated and his self-esteem was considerably low. Which, was rare, since he acted so full of himself at times. A comfortable silence drifted between them, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

It seemed like an eternity before Sakura finally found herself lightly dozing. She was cuddled next to Sasuke who had an arm around her waist, and she was comfortable against the warmth of his body. Sasuke made no move to wake her; her normal and slow breathing against his chest was no bother. He continued to stare up at the glittering sky, contemplating on if there was something bothering Sakura. He had heard from Naruto earlier that she had seemed worried about the exams, and without letting Naruto know that he had actually _cared _that Sakura seemed to be in pain, he slipped off to find Sakura. That led to where he was now, the sleeping Sakura lying next to him, and him staring up at the night sky that he found so much comfort in.

After a few hours, Sakura finally woke up, and shivered as the cold wind crashed against her skin. Judging by the darkness and the position of the moon, she guessed it was well past midnight, and that sunrise was approaching in a few hours. _I was sleeping for that long? ...Where's Sasuke-kun?_ Looking to her side, she let out a sigh of relief, as she found a dozing Sasuke right next to her. Remaining still in fear of waking Sasuke from his sleep, a smile crept onto her face as she felt Sasuke at tranquility. It was rare to see him so peaceful, especially out in the open. Feeling him turn on his side to face her, her smile grew wider, and she slowly sat up and stretched her arms.

"Hn..."

Sakura slowly turned around to find onyx eyes staring at her, and welcomed his conscious presence with a smile.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. His face showed crankiness.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at her, and stretched his arms, letting out a sigh of relief, as his muscles felt relaxed.

"I would have slept more if you didn't get up," Sasuke gruffly said.

Sakura stared at him, and a faint blush appeared at her cheeks. Embarrassed, she averted her gaze to her feet.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

She felt Sasuke's strong hands bring her to face him, and found him smiling at her when she finally gathered up the courage to look at him.

"It's fine."

Sakura nodded, and she remained sitting in the field, not minding at all that the morning dew was already beginning to set on the grass, and that she was getting moist and could be getting sick if she stayed out any longer. Hints of the sun were already showing, and she smiled as the coldness of the morning was soon to be swept away.

"Go home."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and smiled. It seemed like yesterday was happening all over again.

"I will...once the sun comes up."

He stared at her, giving in to her stubbornness, his knowledge telling him that she would not leave until she got what she wanted. Shrugging it off, he watched her, and noticed her eyes zoning out. Worried, he engaged into more conversation.

"Sakura..."

She looked at him, the orange-pink hues of sunrise making her beauty glow.

"Are you alright?"

A small smile graced her lips, and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's all right. But I can't help getting the feeling that something will go wrong. I have a feeling that something will tear us apart. And all of us will get hurt. Something like intuition, you know?"

Sasuke smirked as he heard the familiar 'you know' added to the end of her sentence, and breathed in the fresh morning air.

"Nothing will tear us apart. I promised forever didn't I?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile every time he brought up the promise, and nodded.

"Okay."

-:-

Sakura and Sasuke walked home together after sunrise, the streets of Konoha already flooding with its inhabitants at the early hour. The two were at peace as the gentle warmth of the sun caressed their skin, and walked in a comfortable silence as not to give away their secret relationship. As they continued on, Sakura couldn't help but keep having an intuition about the exams.

* * *

_I can feel something is going to go wrong...Are the exams what destiny put in our way?_

* * *

Tbc. 


	8. Your Outlook on Life

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Your Outlook on Life_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Sweat trickled down the kunoichi's pale white skin as she took deep breaths and kept her stance. It was a hot autumn day, which was unusual, since the winter was slowly approaching. It was a rare occasion to actually find her _training _on her own free time, but she had no choice since her bad intuition about the Chuunin Exams motivated her to grow stronger. Her concentration was directed to a lone trunk in the middle of a deep forest, where she was able to train in peace and silence. Since she didn't really have a family jutsu (but she did have an annoying Inner Self, if that counted), so today, she was working to hone her weapons skills and her taijutsu. Her deep breaths slowly made their way back to normal, but were soon busted up deeper as her body was on the move again.

Her aim with weapons was considerably good, but she had been hearing about a weapons specialist on one of the teams from last year. Wondering about who this weapons specialist was, her thoughts soon grazed over to more bits of information about this mystery person; specifically, she is currently known as the Weapons Mistress of Konoha, and is teamed with the Hyuuga Prodigy and a ninja with no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu, but excelled in taijutsu. She shrugged, and got out kunai from her pouch. They were held in the gaps between her figures, and she threw them with grace. When she was young, her mother and father, her father being an ANBU squad captain, and her mother being an on-off ANBU (She always wondered why her mom just wouldn't resume a full-time position on a squad), she was always taught the right andwrong ways on how to handle weapons.

**Flashback **

"_Tou-san! Help me train!" A young, eager girl said. _

_Her father looked at her wearily, his body and face fatigued after a long mission. _

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Ask your Kaa-san, she's one of the best weapons specialists in Konoha. She can help you learn how to throw shuriken and kunai." _

_Sakura pouted, saddened that her father never had any time to train with her. She nodded, and ran off to find her mother. Her mission was successful, and successfully dragged her outside to help her train. She listened intently as her mother explained how to throw weapons. _

"_Now, Sakura-chan. When you multiple shuriken or kunai, you hold them like this." _

_Her mother took out three kunai, and demonstrated to Sakura, showing her how they were secure and fit in the gaps between her fingers. _

"_Now. When you throw them, you have to make sure you flick your wrists just right. But, you can't flick it took hard, since the kunai need to gracefully slide off your fingers for a more precise hit. If you through it with too much force, it can cause your throw to be incredibly inaccurate." _

_Sakura looked in awe as her mother demonstrated. Her mother hit the three marks on the trunk 100, completely accurate and completely piercing through the marks. _

"_See? It takes practice though, Sakura-chan. Let me see you throw one first." _

_The small girl took a kunai and gripped it. Eyeing the marks, she narrowed her eyes, and threw. It came within inches of the mark, and she pouted._

"_Aww, I missed, Kaa-san." _

_Her mother looked on impressed, remembering on how her first throw was. _

"_That was good for your first throw, Sakura-chan. Now let me see you throw three." _

_Sakura shyly placed the kunai in the gaps of her fingers, and threw, her mother keeping an eye on her hand the whole time. The kunai didn't come close within the marks this time, and Sakura pouted once more._

"_Aww, I totally missed that one, Kaa-san!" _

_Her mother knelt down to her level, and smiled._

"_When you threw, the kunai didn't slide off your fingers. It was too forced. Now try again, and just let them go. No grudges or anything." _

_Sakura tried once more, and this time came closer to the marks. Her mother patted her for praise, and smiled. _

"_That's good, Sakura-chan! Now just keep practicing! When I first learned, I had to learn that kunai were graceful weapons. They can never be held with grudge or too much emotion, or everything will be inaccurate. I'll tell you when dinner is ready, okay?" _

_Sakura nodded, and her mother began to walk back inside. _

"_Oh wait, Kaa-san?" _

_Her mother stopped and turned around to face her._

"_Yes?" _

"_How did you get so good with weapons?" _

_Her mother looked at her, and forced a smile on her lips. Sakura, however, noticed the evident pain in her eyes and smile. _

"_...Experience." _

_Sakura decided not to pursue the subject further due to the painful expression that illuminated off her mother's face, and continued practicing. _

**End Flashback**

Sakura concentrated on the targets, and took a deep breath. Her hand flicked and the kunai hit the marks precisely, but not with the same type of precision her mother had. She sighed, and tried once more. This time, they completely hit the mark, and was satisfied with herself. _That training with Kaa-san sure did help. She never did tell me how she got so good._

Next, she worked on her punches and kicks. She found them considerably weak, comparing them to Naruto's and Sasuke's. She sighed, and continued on kicking and punching the tree trunk. Her aim with her taijutsu was to grow strong, so that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have to protect her anymore. This goal was a secret to herself and her Inner, as she didn't want Sasuke _or _Naruto to laugh at her. She found it considerably embarrassing when she always had to be saved on missions. Her breaths grew deeper and more abundant and quick as her heart pumped faster and faster. Finally feeling accomplished of herself, she smiled, and sat down, taking a sip from a canteen of water she left in the shade of the forest.

_Sure the exams are coming up in the spring, but honestly, I feel like I'm overworking myself here._

Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly remained still and quiet, her senses alarmingly sharp, and her emerald eyes looking over her surroundings with sharp precision. They soon slowed, and stopped as they reached her, and she sighed as she recognized who it was without looking up. Their silhouette gave away everything.

"Hn. About time you stopped."

Sakura sighed, and shrugged.

"I'm just training. I understand where you come from when you are extremely motivated to grow stronger."

The person took a seat next to her, and shrugged, their onyx eyes eyeing their surroundings carefully.

"At least you're training. You usually don't train on days off, _or _on your own free time."

Sakura smiled, and took another sip of water.

"Like I said, it just happens when you are extremely motivated to grow stronger."

She heard a soft 'hn', and took that as the end of the conversation, and leaned back onto the tree trunk, closing her eyes as more sweat trickled down her skin as a result of the warm heat of the day.

"It's so hot today."

She earned the infamous smirk, and smiled as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

"Your aim is pretty precise. Where did you learn to throw like that?"

Sakura looked over at her comrade, and her smile grew wider.

"Sasuke-kun, are you saying that I have no skill as a kunoichi whatsoever?"

She earned a blank stare, and sighed, as her friend had no sense of humor or fun whatsoever.

"Kaa-san. She's an on-off ANBU. She's one of the best weapons specialists in Konoha. Though her position's been overtaken by some Genin from last year."

Silence greeted her answer, and she wholeheartedly pursued the subject of her mother's occupation.

"I don't understand why she just can't be an ANBU. To me, it seems pointless to be an ANBU if you're only some emergency stash. Though if I know my Kaa-san, she's probably sent on all the A-Rank and S-Rank missions with my father's squad."

"Hn. Your family sounds strong."

Sakura's smile slowly faded, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. If they were, I must be a complete understatement."

"Hn. You're not weak. Don't worry."

The day got hotter as his smile heated her world. She wanted to make a comment on the Uchiha clan, but decided against it, since instinct was telling her that she would ruin the peaceful and happy moment between her and Sasuke.

There remained a comfortable silence between them as they sat under the sun's warmth. Sakura decided that it would ruin the mood if she sparked up more conversation with Sasuke, and came to the conclusion that she should let him be in peace for once. Instead, she lay down on the soft grass, and nestled into his comfort. A gentle breeze blew past them, and she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke noticed this, and questioned her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Sakura looked up at him, and shrugged, faintly blushing at her childish antics.

"...It just felt nice. That's all."

The real reason was because she had heard her mother once tell her a poem about the autumn's monologue. She had said that many times, autumn brought heartbreak and dull days, but it also brought comfort to bear with the monotone. Sakura shrugged when she was little, but couldn't help to realize this now.

Another gentle breezed passed by the two, and this time her smile slowly faded into a frown. Sasuke noticed this, and once again questioned her.

"Why are you suddenly frowning?"

Sakura looked up at him once more, and buried her head deeper into the grass, not minding at all that she might break down into itchy fits.

"Because sometimes it feels like the wind talks to me..."

Sasuke looked at her with confusion.

"...and sometimes it tells me something that I want to hear..."

He smirked at this.

"...but a lot of times it tells me something I'd rather not know..."

He stared at her. He thought that Sakura could be so weird at times; she had so many different views on life. That thought being in his mind, Sakura's frown suddenly turned upside down, and she sat up, letting the breeze pass between her strands of pink hair. She turned to Sasuke, and her emerald eyes glittered with newfound reason.

"But I guess it depends on your outlook on life."

After her comment, the two decided not to pursue the subject further, and once again a comfortable silence took presence between them. But Sakura couldn't help but wonder what the wind meant.

* * *

_It depends on your outlook on life. But why did it tell me what I already fear?_

* * *

Tbc. 

This was kind of like a filler chapter. Particularly at first glance, it _should _be a filler as there _seems _to be no story involved, but it'll tie in later.


	9. Winter's Melancholy

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Winter's Melancholy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Autumn slowly passed, and winter gently took its place. The air was becoming chillier and chillier, and villagers began to pile on the clothing. Sakura stood alone by the team meeting spot, fretting at how Kakashi made them train on the first day of winter. She wanted to get ready for the season and shop for clothing; didn't he figure that? She mumbled and shivered under her fleece jacket, and much to her dismay, found that it wasn't enough to keep her warm, even temporarily! Her cheeks were growing red as the cold air chilled the surface of her skin, and every breath she took was visible in the frosty air.

"You look cold."

Sakura's eyes became more alert, and noted a new source of warmth emitting from her side. She turned, and smiled as she saw Sasuke stand next to her, his face as stoic as always, his body showing its immunity to the cold weather.

"Well, it _is _winter."

A smirk became visible on his lips, and she smiled once more, and averted her gaze from him as she closed her eyes. She noticed how the Uchiha stood out so well in the winter. His raven hair was seen as great as the full moon on a starless night; his onyx eyes were like the night sky against the stars. But his pale skin almost seemed to mix into the winter flurry.

A comfortable silence loomed between them, each of them lost in their own thoughts and irritation of their late teammate and sensei. Both wanted to act normal of each other and show nothing of their relationship, in fear that someone might see them; but this left a heavy feeling of reality between them, and both knew it could not be so on training days. Sakura sighed at this thought, and turned around and leaned onto the railing, noticing a thin sheet of ice covering the lake.

"I'm surprised the lilies haven't died yet."

Sasuke got kicked back into reality and turned his head and looked at the girl next to him. Her pink hair and emerald eyes accented quite nicely with the whiteness of winter. In fact, if he wasn't such a cold-hearted, stoic person, he would admit that it made her look like a goddess; her beauty against a white, surreal setting. He shrugged, and continued to watch her as her breathing became steadier and steadier. Sakura noticed his shrug, and felt pain in her heart as the truth of them never being able to be their true selves in public crashed down on her once more. A small smile formed on her lips, but she knew he could sense the pain evident through her eyes and her smile.

"But they're probably already dead and just frozen over, still looking pretty and pretending to be alive."

For some reason, both cringed at her words. Sasuke found himself staring at the lilies frozen over on the lake, and couldn't help but feel that she was talking about _him_. He shrugged off the feeling, and turned around once more, resuming his 'cool' position. Sakura found the words replaying over and over again, and a frown escaped her lips. In ways, she felt she was talking about Sasuke. She found it was related to the feeling she gets every time she would bid good-bye to him, except this time, she felt he had already left her completely, and was just a living and breathing creature _impersonating_ him.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!"

Sakura and Sasuke jolted up from their spots at the sound of their teammate's voice ripping through the serene silence, and turned around and angrily faced him. Sakura, being the one who had less control over her emotions, glared at him, a fire evident in her eyes.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE AT _LEAST _AN HOUR LATE!" She yelled.

"Oi. I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I woke up late, and then I still needed to eat my ramen!"

Sakura clenched her fists, and a vein popped out of her head. Her brows were together, and a smile began to slowly form on her lips. She walked up to her teammate, and stared into his electric blue eyes. The electricity from his eyes tempted to her to move even closer...closer. Sasuke watched in the background, remaining stoic, but his insides were tumbling over. From _his _point of view, it looked like she was going to _kiss _the dobe. A few more seconds, a few more centimeters. Naruto found himself blushing like mad, and just stood there, too shocked to move. When Sakura found herself close enough, she smirked, and sent Naruto flying with her punch.

"CHA! SHANNARO!" She screamed as she punched one fist in her air.

Sasuke let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, and put his face in his left hand, while his right arm supported his left's elbow. He was shaking his head, muttering under his breath how he let his emotions get to him, and plastered a smirk on his lips.

"Hn. I didn't know you could hit that hard."

Sakura returned to his side, and smiled, her emerald eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Me either! So let's see. If Naruto is an hour late, that makes another hour for him to come back and Kakashi-sensei to show up."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura eyed him from the corner of her eyes, and once again looked at the frozen pond.

"Tell me...what did you think I was going to do to him?"

His onyx eyes looked into her, and turned away, having an argument with his inner. He remained silent, and Sakura watched the distance.

"Did you think I was going to kiss him? ...Betray you?"

Sasuke once again remained silent, and Sakura gave up. She hoisted herself up onto the railing, and sat on its icy surface, her butt screaming out in cold pain. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the cold air, and she unconsciously began to lean back, farther and farther as the seconds passed. When she finally felt she was going to fall, her eyes shot open, and realized that Sasuke kept her from falling by keep a hand behind her back, and put her back up to her sitting position. She blushed, the rose pink of her cheeks hidden from the pink already settled there from the cold air.

"Thanks. Sorry."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura once again found herself lost in thought, and looked at Sasuke through her emerald irises. Sasuke turned to face her, and she smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know your answer."

In split seconds, Sakura felt herself being carried and taken away at super fast speed, and she saw that Sasuke was carrying her. She noticed he was taking her _away _so that nobody could hear them, see them, or find them. Finally finding a suitable spot, it ended up being at the waterfall, where there was a hidden cave beneath the falling water. Sakura lead him to it, saying it was more secretive in there. He complied, and the two found themselves alone in the hidden cave, the sound of water crashing with water ricocheted around its walls.

"Sasuke, why are we out here?"

Sasuke looked at her, and sighed.

"You want to know if I thought you would betray me? Well, from _my _point of view, it looked like you were going to have a _make out _session with Naruto."

Sakura couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her lips. Sure, she's seen Sasuke a _little _jealous, but not so much to the point his voice was so menacing and harsh with her.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke walked up to her, and pinned her to the wall.

"And you know what else? You have got some _damn _good seducing skills."

Without being given time to think, Sasuke's lips crashed on hers. His kiss was possessive, needy, and fiery, and Sakura returned it with just as much passion. After an eternity, Sakura broke away, and smiled.

"I think we better go back. I bet we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Sasuke nodded, and the two set out.

When they arrived, Naruto was leaning on the railing, overlooking the pond with his electric blue eyes. His eye had swelled, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh, as he looked so _powerless_ with a black eye.

"Sakura-channn! That hurt so bad! Che, you could have at _least _punched a little lighter!"

Sakura broke into laughter, tears almost forming in her eyes from so much of it.

"S-sorry, Naruto! I just couldn't help it!"

Naruto sighed, and turned to look at the pond once more. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, moving next to Naruto and looking at what he was staring at.

"Is that Hinata-chan training?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her, and turned away quickly to hide a blush forming on his face.

"Kiba and Shino look so strong. Hinata-chan...why is she just..."

Sakura was cut off when their sensei appeared. Naruto and Sakura quickly turned when they felt his hands on their back, and a new fire lit in Sakura's eyes.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled in unison.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his team break into chaos.

-:-

The training day ended with Kakashi saying, _"I made you train today because you need to learn how to deal with harsh weather in missions."_ But of course, he threw in teamwork at the last bit of his speech as well. _"But you also need to learn how to cope with these conditions as a team." _

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves walking home together after their session ended. Naruto had long left them for the ramen stand, and Kakashi, well; he was _somewhere _reading his Icha Icha Paradise books. Again, a comfortable silence was present between them; making both feel comfortable and soak up the tranquility of the night. The streets were completely deserted as night droned on, the cold keeping children, teenagers, and adults inside where warmth resided. Sakura once again felt the chill against her skin, and began to silently shiver. She felt an arm wrap around her, and smiled into the warmth as it encompassed her body.

"Thank you."

Silence followed her gratitude, and they continued to walk on in the silence of winter. Sakura's eyes felt a need to release tears from their system, as she felt the water threatening to run down her face. She hid them away in the warmth of his chest, not wanting him to see or feel her so _weak_, so _vulnerable_, so _helpless_. He led them on towards the park, where dozens of trees grew. Taking a seat underneath one hidden away from the village, looked at her, and frowned. He began to pull her away, but she resented and landed her head right back on his chest again. This time, the tears won against her will and they fell. He couldn't see this, but he felt the wetness soak through his clothes.

"Sakura."

He was answered with uncontrolled sobs, and embraced her, running his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry..." She croaked.

She was greeted with the gentle rubbing of his hands against her back, and continued.

"I keep breaking down like this."

However, this only encouraged the tears to fall harder and faster, and his jacket muffled her loud sobs. He frowned, and his hard onyx eyes softened so much that they could be mistaken for a shade of grey.

"Sakura, it's okay. What's bothering you?"

His gentle words coaxed her to look up, and he saw the whites of her eyes red and her skin red and sticky.

"Good-bye."

His eyes widened in surprise. _What?_

"No...I don't mean...good-bye to _you_. It just seems like...you're...almost _gone._"

"What do you..."

"That's just _it_! Uchiha Sasuke is still here, but it feels like the one I know and love is _leaving!_"

"Sakura...I'm not going anywhere. I'd never leave you. Remember? Forever."

Sakura gasped for air, and she immediately stopped sobbing. She looked up at him, and forced a smile to grace her cold lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I don't know what's been getting in to me lately. Forever, Sasuke-kun. Forever."

Sasuke stared at her, and nodded.

"Hai. Forever."

-:-

As Sakura lay in her bed, she snuggled into her sheets for warmth as the cold air caught up with her once more. Her emerald eyes were no longer red and tearstained; but she still felt the heaviness of her burden weighing down her complete happiness. She began to think about the time and feelings she felt around Sasuke; how her world remained lit even in the darkness of her dreams when she thought of him, how she didn't feel as weak and useless around him, how she found happiness around him. However, she felt so ashamed at how she kept breaking down around him, how whenever the feeling he brought her was taken away by his absence.

_Winter. It takes life away. It brings death... That's why, Sakura-chan, winter is known for its melancholy. Winter melancholy. The tune that winter sings when it reaches this earth. _

Winter melancholy. That's how she could explain it. Her Kaa-san once told her that the seasons represented life. And winter brought death; it was the end of the life cycle. Her eyes soon began to tear up again, but she shut them tight and they eventually faded back into her eyes.

_They say that winter breaks up love. Because so much melancholy is filled with the winter air, that people's decisions are clouded. They say that winter is cold because of the love and hate filling the air. But, winter's melancholy also has a bright side like everything else, Sakura-chan_.

Sakura contemplated. _Everything has a bright side._ She inwardly smiled, thinking that even _if _Sasuke was a cold-hearted, arrogant, stoic jerk, he still had the bubbly, five year old Sasuke living within his soul.

_Not only does winter take life away, or bring death, or tear apart love. It also strengthens friendships and relationships alike. It brings hardships, but those who can overtake the obstacles live stronger. They love stronger. _

Love stronger. Was that possible? She already loved Sasuke so much. She closed her eyes, and this time let the smile spread across her lips, like she would look when she would have a good dream. _Love is limitless. And my love for Sasuke is limitless too._

_But so many lose to these obstacles that winter is only known for its melancholy, and not for the huge possibility it brings. _

Sakura thought about this, and finally found peace within herself, and began to drift off to sleep.

_Winter's melancholy...will I overcome you? Or will Sasuke refuse to love me forever like he promised?_

* * *

_But no matter what, Sasuke-kun...I promise to love you forever, even after I die, and even through winter's melancholy. I will love you forever, even if I have to wait for eternity.

* * *

_

Tbc.

Sorry for the late update! Well...later than usual. I've been trying to upload this file forever, but the document manager kept spazzing.


	10. Eternal Peace

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Eternal Peace  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-:-

Winter had soon settled into the peaceful village of Konoha; villagers slowly growing accustomed to the seasonal change in the weather. An unexpected snowfall graced the village's presence; it was uncommon in the Land of _Fire_, it was too warm most of the time for snow to fall. Many villagers enjoyed this snow, as it was so rare, Sakura being one of them.

Sakura had on a warm fleece jacket, and a winter scarf tied around her neck to keep her warm as she stepped outside and began wandering the streets. Her hands were tightly stuffed in her pockets to keep them warm, and her pants were long and fleece, resembling those comfortable pajama bottoms that were so loose and warm. The palette of her body blended perfectly against the winter flurry; her pink hair and emerald eyes made a nice asset to her figure against the beautiful whiteness of winter.

She walked down the happy streets of Konoha, watching as children enjoyed their first time in snow, playing and frolicking. She smiled as she saw them so happy and warm, silently envying their easygoing lives. She sighed. _Why did I become a ninja?_ Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings, and she closed her eyes, feeling at peace with herself. _Because I wanted to help._

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura opened her eyes and turned around, the voice of her mother ringing through her ears. _Is that...desperation?_

"Sakura-chan! H-hurry! We need to go to the hospital!"

Her eyes widened. _Something is wrong...why is Kaa-san...she never..._

"Sakura-chan! _Hurry!_ We need to go!"

Sakura ran towards her mother, who shortly took off to the rooftops after seeing Sakura follow. Sakura followed her Kaa-san swiftly, soon catching up after.

"Kaa-san...why are we going to the hospital?"

Haruno Kiyami turned to face her daughter completely for the first time in their encounter, and Sakura winced as she realized her mother's facial expression. Her eyes were so full of desperation, and her face looked unusually pale. Her usual bubbly antics were replaced by apparent depression and weariness.

"Kaa-san? What happened?"

Kiyami looked to her daughter, and a forced smile graced her lips.

"...You'll soon see."

Sakura decided not to pursue the subject further. Her mother's tone of voice was so silent and coarse, and her usual antics weren't there. As she saw the forced smile grace her mother's lips, she feared the worst. Her mother had always been the one to tell her never to wear a mask of emotions, that showing them was better than bottling them up inside.

Flashback 

A small Sakura came home on the first day of Academy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her nose just kept on running. Haruno Kiyami looked to her daughter sympathetically, and smiled, ruffling her unique pink hair.

"_Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She asked. _

_Sakura looked up at her mother, and sniffled, bring a hand up to her eyes to wipe away the new tears. _

"_They made fun of me, Kaa-san." _

_Kiyami knelt down so she was Sakura's height, and smiled, bringing her hand and wiping away her daughter's tears. _

"_You know Sakura-chan, rule twenty five of being a ninja; a ninja must never show their tears. But you know Sakura-chan, everyone has to let it out sometime. It'll just cause your demise if you hold in all your pains, didn't you know? Even your Tou-san has to make exceptions to that rule. But Sakura-chan, when you become a successful ninja, you must follow that rule. But when you aren't on duty, you have to make sure you don't hold it in. Sakura-chan, I want you to promise me you will never wear a mask that hides your true self." _

"_I...I promise...Kaa-san..." _

End Flashback 

Sakura found herself running through the hallway corridors, wondering how on Earth she had made it while she had that flashback. Her mother seemed in a rush; her cool façade was being torn bit by bit. They arrived in a room, and she saw her mother run to a bedside. Sakura rushed after, and took a step back as she saw _who _was in the bed.

"...T-Tou-s-san..."

Her father was lying down in the white sheets, stains of blood seeping through his clothes. His skin was a ghostly pale from his loss of blood, but a smile graced his features nonetheless. Tubes ran in and out of his skin, hoping to provide life support. A loud _beep, beep_ could be heard from the machine, counting his heartbeats.

"Tou-san!"

Her emerald eyes remained wide, and tears began to stream through her eyes. Her mother was silently crying, evidently trying her hardest to smile.

"Kaa-san, w-what...?"

"He was on a mission. S-ranked. I _knew _I should have gone. I _knew _it! I could have been there! I should have defied Hokage's orders and went after him...I knew it was a suicidal mission."

"Kaa-san, it's not your fault. All S-ranked missions are suicide, Kaa-san. Don't blame it on yourself."

"I know Sakura-chan..."

"And you _know _you would have been arrested for treason if you defied Hokage's orders, Kaa-san."

Haruno Kiyami slowly nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She managed to smile, and gave it to her daughter full on.

"I know Sakura-chan. Thank you."

Sakura returned the smile, and nodded. Her mother turned back to her husband, closing her eyes and breathing in the anti-septic smell of hospital. Her hand reached forth to meet her husband's hand, and there it remained clasped. Silence reigned between the Haruno family, and Sakura walked closer, and stared at her father's serene figure.

"Tou-san looks so..._peaceful._ Kaa-san...he looks..."

"He's in critical condition. His injuries are _more _than fatal."

Sakura winced as she heard her mother's voice once again. They were hard whispers being thrown against rock; they were sharp and held no happiness whatsoever.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. He'll pull through. I know he well. Tou-san...he can do this."

Sakura's mother slowly nodded, tears slowly streaming down her eyes. Closing her eyes, a faint smile graced her pale skin, and her breathing slowed to normal, and her body and mind had calmed down. Sakura smiled, and silently slipped away.

"I'll be out, Kaa-san. I'll come back soon."

She turned the doorknob, and exited the hospital slowly and quietly, the weight of her father's injuries crashing down on her mind. She refused to cry in the hospital, where everyone else had loved ones suffering. _No. Not here. I will never cry in here._

-:-

Sakura sat between the roots of her favorite tree, the cherry tree. She felt soothed at this place, where she held so many memories. She breathed in the cold, winter air, and slowly, ever so slowly, her thoughts began to wander back to her father. _He'll make it through all right. He'll make it through all right. _Unconsciously, tears began to crawl down her face as she was lost in thought about her father.

"You know, if you don't stop soon, your tears might freeze on your face."

Sakura looked up, and found Sasuke looking down at her, his infamous smirk present on his face. She smiled, and closed her eyes, getting into a long trail of thought once more. Sasuke figured something had happened, and kneeled down, and began to wipe away her tears. After he was satisfied, he took a seat next to her, and leaning down on the trunk of the tree behind him, closed his eyes and began to think as well.

After silence had graced them longer than anyone could imagine, Sakura finally opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes had lost a tiny glint of happiness in them, and when Sasuke and opened his eyes as well, noticed this.

"What happened?"

Sakura smiled, the feeling of his bluntness giving her comfort.

"Tou-san is in the hospital. He came back from a mission, and Kaa-san his injuries were more than fatal. I suppose you would know what that means."

Sasuke frowned. If anything, he didn't want Sakura to experience what _he _had experienced, the pain, the loss, the sorrow. His arm moved and draped loosely around her shoulders, and she leaned into his body for support.

"I don't want Tou-san to leave me."

He remained silent. Even _if _his father was strict, he stilled loved him dearly. Even _if _his eyes were set on Itachi, the success of the clan, he still loved him dearly. Sasuke understood where she was coming from.

"He won't leave you," He whispered.

Sakura nodded into his chest, slowly being reassured.

"You're right. He won't leave me, he _won't _leave Kaa-san."

Sasuke winced. Her innocence stabbed knives into his heart for some reason.

"Sakura...he'll leave you some day. And you'll just have to bear with the pain. Sakura...nobody lives forever. You know that."

"I know. But...he can't leave so _soon_! He can't! I don't know what I'd do..."

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes, and rested his head atop hers. A small smile was present on his pale skin, a feeling of random happiness looming between them.

"I'll be here. I'll help you. Like you helped me."

Sakura also smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you."

The two remained there underneath the winter snow, enjoying each other's presence. After an eternity, Sakura removed Sasuke's arm from her shoulders, and slowly stood up.

"I need to go back to Tou-san now. You know..."

Sasuke nodded. He understood. Sakura leaned down, and gave him a quick good-bye kiss before disappearing in the winter flurry. As Sasuke sat there alone, he sighed, and leaned back onto the trunk, closing his eyes and thinking. _I'm sorry Sakura. I promise I'll be here to help you. Just like you helped me. I promise..._

-:-

Sakura arrived in her father's hospital room shortly after, to find her mother sitting calmly, with her eyes closed and her mother's pale hand clasped in her father's. She smiled, and silently sat near the door, closing her eyes and feeling at peace.

"Sakura..."

Sakura opened her eyes, and found her mother's smile gone, and her eyes brimming with tears.

"He's gone."

* * *

_He's gone...?_

* * *

Tbc. 


	11. Eternally Free

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Eternally Free_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

"_Sakura...he's gone." _

-:-

Sakura's eyes stared into her mothers, wide as dinner plates and unblinking like a snake's. Tears began falling on her face, and she began to uncontrollably sob.

"...No! No...Kaa-san! You must be...no!"

Haruno Kiyami looked down at her daughter sympathetically, and she placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She herself could not grasp reality that her husband had died, but she also knew that she had to be strong; strong for Sakura, her only daughter, and strong for her husband, knowing that his happiness above would not be reached if his family was thrown into an _obvious _depression.

"T-Tou-san...come...back..."

Kiyami looked down on her daughter, tears still falling from her saddened eyes. She knelt down, and held a hand underneath her daughter's chin, making sure that she looked her in the eye and listened to what I have to say.

"Sakura...listen to me. Your father wouldn't be happy above if he saw us crying everyday, sulking every minute, and depressed every second. Sakura-chan...please. Think about this. I'm in just as much pain as you, Sakura-chan. It hurts so much...But you know he can't come back, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura nodded, slowly catching her breath, and raising her hands to wipe away her tears. A smile began to slowly form on her lips, and her emerald eyes looked into her mothers, her irises gleaming with pleasure and reason.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Sakura slowly got up from her chair, and walked over to her father's bedside. She stared at his serene face, envying his freedom.

"Because you see, Kaa-san..."

Sakura turned around and faced her mother, her genuine smile fully gracing her rose lips.

"He is free."

Her mother stared at her, bringing a hand to cover up her mouth. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and soon, a smile also graced her lips.

"Yes. He is free..."

-:-

Sakura returned to the cherry tree where she had spent the day earlier, and once again took a seat between its roots. Her mother had decided to stay inside the hospital and arrange funeral schedules, and she had happily excused Sakura home while she did so. Sakura leaned onto the trunk behind her for support, and closed her eyes, taking in the new freshness of the air. A gentle breeze passed her, graciously twirling through her pink strands.

"Sakura."

She smiled as she felt the familiar chakra and heard his voice.

"Sasuke..."

She felt him take a seat next to her, warmth emitting from his body towards her.

"I heard what happened."

The smile remained on her lips as she felt knives stab her heart.

"Yes..."

She felt a hand turn her face to face him, and she opened her eyes and found herself looking to onyx orbs.

"I'm sorry."

A look of seriousness clouded Sasuke's face, and Sakura nodded.

"It's okay."

Sakura felt his hand move and his arm wrap itself around her waist, and a comfortable silence loomed between them. She felt the tranquility of the night, and envied it. The night was so free; free as a bird released from its cage. She longed to feel the freedom and forget all the pains and sorrows that inevitably come with the stage of living. Her head found its way to his shoulder, and there she began to lightly doze. She began to dream of the days she had spent with her father, and soon afterwards, soon after the flashbacks ended and the memories returned to the back of her mind, her eyes opened and stared up at the stars.

"I envy you, Tou-san..."

Sasuke remained silent. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

"You are so free...free from so many pains and sorrows..."

Sakura closed her eyes, but the images of the stars forever remained engraved on her emerald irises.

"I love you, Tou-san...I hope you love me too."

She slowly got up, and Sasuke followed suite. Before leaving the cherry blossoms, she once again looked up at the stars, and her gracious smile was present on her face.

"You are with the stars now...please watch over me."

Her eyes averted their gaze from the shining diamonds plastered into the night sky, and she held out her hand for Sasuke to take. He held it with no hesitation; their fingers intertwined. They began their walk home, memories of the day sinking in through the comfortable silence.

-:-

The day of the funeral had approached slowly, but it had come. The whole village had come for this day; many had knew and envied the late Haruno. All were clad in black, and the snow had slowly began to fall.

Sakura and her mother watched as visitors formed a line and walked up to the late Haruno; whispering thanks and condolences, and throwing a white flower next to the silent casket as they finished. Sasuke had arrived on time, and remained with Sakura as she blankly stared at the casket, unable to fully grasp the truth of her father's death. He stood silently with her, enjoying the silence of his fan girls, though he could feel their eagerness to burst out and scream his name.

Soon after, the many guests had left, even the Hokage and deemed the funeral over. Haruno Kiyami walked up to the casket of her husband in silence, clutching the white flower in her two hands. Tears slowly dripped down her face, but a smile graced her pale lips. After an eternity, she gave him one last look, and placed the flower neatly by his casket, and began walking away.

"Sakura-chan. Before dark."

Sakura smiled at the memory. She found it funny how funerals brought so many memories back to her; So many..._good _memories. She remembered how she had stayed with Sasuke, and how she refused to go home until he was finished.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Haruno Kiyami graciously left the funeral site, her black dress flowing as her body moved and as breezes passed. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and he nodded. She took his hand, and walked towards her father, the white flower clutched in her free hand. She closed her eyes and remembered the grace and pride her father had held, remembering the good times and the bad.

"Tou-san...you are free...I love you..."

The white flower remained in her free hand, remaining there as her lifeline. Sasuke bowed his head in respect, and slowly and neatly placed the white flower next to the casket.

"Sayonara, Tou-san. Sayonara..."

The white flower left her hand, and she smiled. Sasuke looked at her, and she nodded. Sakura began leading them away, both of them clad in black, and both of them feeling lost.

-:-

Sakura stood at the doorway of her home, Sasuke's hand still clasped in hers. She stared at the door silently, and a smile formed on her pink lips.

"It won't be the same at home anymore."

Sasuke squeezed her hand for comfort, and she once again smiled.

"But things change."

She turned around, and faced Sasuke, staring into his onyx orbs.

"Thank you...for being there."

He nodded and smiled.

"I told you. I'll help you like you helped me..."

Sakura smiled, and they both closed the gap between their lips, sharing an innocent, chaste kiss.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled, kissed her forehead good-bye, and turned to leave.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. Thank you..."

Sasuke turned to face her, and nodded.

"I love you too."

Sakura smiled at his retreating figure, and made her move to get inside, away from the cold. As she moved into her house and turned to close the door, she once again looked at her lover's retreating figure, the feeling of loneliness looming around her. And as she moved towards her room, craving the softness of her bed, she couldn't help but let her legs move her and let her mind retreat into thought. As she undressed and put on her sleeping clothes, and when she finally got into bed and pulled the covers over her body, she smiled.

"Sayonara, Tou-san..." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Tou-san...you are finally free. I love you, Tou-san. Please watch over me. Sayonara..._

* * *

Tbc. 


	12. Prelude to Tragedy

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Prelude to Tragedy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

The winter days slowly passed by, the death of the late Haruno slowly fading away with time, while the rare snow continued to slowly fall to the surface. The genin teams had been receiving a handful of days off due to the unusual snow, but were still forced to train under the uncanny conditions to hone their developing skills. Many stuck together as they were all quite close, while some trained all day until they were close to fainting from their exhaustion.

Sakura sat on her bed, wrapped in her blankets, looking out of her bedroom window at the snow gently falling. The death of her father had not yet faded away into her memories; it still remained at the front of her mind. She couldn't help but envy his eternal peace, but smiled at his memory.

"I can't remember at time when it would snow..." She silently whispered to herself.

Her emerald eyes continued to look out through her window, and she closed them as she took deep breaths.

"I wish I could remember. I could remember if you liked the snow or not...and I would go out there, and cleanse my pain through the snow touching my skin..."

Her lips were graced with her smile, and she opened her eyes once more and continued to stare at the white beauties falling down to the Earth.

-:-

Late morning had soon arrived, and Sakura made her way downstairs and found her mother clad in her ANBU uniform. Haruno Kiyami was just fastening on her ninja headband when she heard her daughter walk down the stairs, and stop at the foot of them.

"Kaa-san?"

Kiyami turned around and faced her daughter, completely dressed in her ANBU attire, holding her mask in her hands.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura walked up to her mother and stopped, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Mission?"

Her mother smiled.

"Looks like you caught me."

Silence loomed between them, and Kiyami made a move to place her mask on her face, slowly eyeing Sakura's actions before completely covering herself.

"I need to go now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, and slowly watched her mother begin to make hand signs to lessen the amount of time needed to reach her squad's meeting spot.

"Kaa-san, rank and squad?"

Her mother stopped abruptly, and smiled beneath her mask, a small, hidden tear crawling down her cheek.

"S and Haruno."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Suicide...and...Haruno..._

"You're going with Tou-san's squad?"

Kiyami slowly nodded.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Your Tou-san never was able to finish the mission assigned to his squad. The Hokage wants this mission done as soon as possible, and I told him I would be able to fill in for Tou-san. He assigned me the mission with much dismay and persuasion. So Sakura-chan, don't worry. This was my choice...this was _my _path. I'll see you soon."

Sakura forced a smile to grace her pale lips, and slowly nodded. She quickly walked over to her mother and hugged her, inhaling the calming scent that she was so familiar with.

"I'll see you soon, Kaa-san...don't leave me..."

More unseen tears began to crawl down Kiyami's face, and she couldn't help but embrace her daughter back. Soon, it was over, and she began to form her seals again.

"Sakura-chan...don't worry. Live life at your fullest...be _proud _of yourself. Don't waste a minute of your life, Sakura-chan, because your life is valuable, like everyone else's."

Sakura nodded, and soon her mother was ready to vanish. As smoke began to cloud her body, she smiled underneath her mask, and gave one last look at her daughter.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

The smoke completely clouded her, and when it had disappeared, she had gone. Sakura smiled at the emptiness, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_"So I'm left alone again."_

-:-

Afternoon came, and Sakura found herself sitting at the roots of the cherry tree once more. She felt that this place soothed her of her pains and worries, and always found that she would come here automatically when her mind was clouded. A gentle breeze passed her by as the snow continued to fall; enjoying this setting, she leaned back and closed her eyes. However, she soon opened them again after she felt something behind her that was _not _the trunk, and found her eyes locked with onyx ones.

"Here again?"

She smiled at the sharpness of his voice, and leaned forward, giving him room to slide between her and the tree.

"Yes, I'm fond of this place."

She felt his warmth emit onto her back, and then leaned onto his body, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her body, and she smiled, closing her eyes, beginning a long trail of thought. He remained silent, his mind itself going into trails of thought.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He looked down at her, acknowledging her to continue.

"I have a bad feeling..."

Sasuke smirked.

"Again?"

Sakura smiled.

"A different one. The feeling you get...when you say good-bye...forever."

Pain began to jolt through Sasuke's heart, as he was thrown into bitter memories. He remembered the last time he said good-bye to his mother and father. He remembered how he had done it with such simplicity; if only he _knew_ they would die, be _killed _by their pride and joy, while he was away, off frolicking and enjoying his life!

"Yeah...I know that feeling," He replied, every word seeming to be spit out with harshness and hatred.

Sakura flinched at how he said his words, and looked at him, sincerity shining through her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled down at her, and looked up at the grey sky.

"Kaa-san took over Tou-san's mission."

At this, Sasuke immediately looked down at her. He could see her naiveté; how she thought she would be able to survive the mission her father was killed in after a retreat. But, as he looked closer, he could see that she too, realized the harsh reality of the world. Her naiveté was merely a mask to hide her real emotions.

"...I see. Sakura, don't wear the mask."

Sakura's eyes widened, and a bitter smile emerged onto her pale lips. She slowly nodded, and the two were left there, in the silence of the day.

* * *

_I can't help but feel this is a prelude to tragedy..._

* * *

Tbc.

Sorry for the shortness! As the title suggests, it's just a prelude/prologue chapter.


	13. Last Moments

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Last Moments_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Kiyami led her squad through the woods. They were traveling at a relatively fast pace, as the mission was to be completely as soon as possible. The mission? Retrieve information on the newly formed Village of the Sound. She learned from her squad that her husband had gotten as far as into the village, but his identity was soon found out thereafter. _No doubt they know we're coming..._

"Haruno-san!"

Kiyami paused abruptly at the call of her name, but was greeted with silence. She turned around, and found her squad taking positions, and she smiled.

_  
Yes, his squad was one of the best..._

Kiyami herself began to move into position, and grabbed a several kunai from her pack tied around her leg. She had sensed the strong chakra, as did her team.

"So...this squad looks familiar..."

Figures emerged from the safety of the woods, bearing the headband of the Sound. A man with silver hair and glasses took a step forward, and smiled, slightly fixing his glasses.

"Looks like the same squad with a different leader," The silver-haired man said.

Kiyami took position, quickly observing the silver-haired man. Slowly, she began to remember.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

At mention of his name, the silver-haired man smiled and bowed. Kabuto fixed his glasses once more, and observed the mask clad on Kiyami's face. _That's odd..._

"And at last we meet," Kiyami spat with bitter disdain.

Her squad inwardly gasped, their eyes growing huge.

"Kiyami. Who knew I would live to see the day..."

Kiyami's insides twirled and twisted together with hate.

"I've been waiting for so long, Kabuto...you've made me suffer long enough, don't you think?"

A smile graced Kabuto's features, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Kiyami-_san_, how long it has been indeed! When Orochimaru-sama killed all your beloved relatives when you were only so young, oh, Kiyami-_san_, don't you just love how _you _were the designated target?"

Kiyami cringed with hate at mention of Orochimaru's name.

"Kabuto...I thought you were my friend so many years ago. I thought you were. But how wrong the path you took to become Orochimaru's right hand man..."

**Flashback**

_A sixteen year-old Kiyami walked down the dirt path of her village. Today was her day off, luckily for her. Lately, she had been assigned so many missions; it wasn't even funny; after all, being ANBU at age fifteen, and moving up to top rank by sixteen did have its downfalls. Here, she was known to be the weapons master; fully acquainted with a clan that had taught her all she knew about weapons. As she walked down the dirt path, she stumbled upon a young boy. He was familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. He had short silver hair, and wore round glasses. _

"_Hello there!" _

_The boy looked at her, and smiled. _

"_Hi." _

_She smiled at him, and knelt down so she was as tall as he was. She found that he had many cuts and bruises across his body, and couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him._

"_Training to be a ninja, are we?" _

_The boy's eyes widened._

"_How did you know?" _

_Kiyami smiled at his innocence. _

"_Everyone is like that when they train." _

_"Well, you see miss, I want to become a great ninja! Even so, help someone!" _

_She couldn't help but begin to like this small boy._

"_I'm sure you'll become a great ninja. You see, for me, I want to become stronger. Stronger to be able to defend this place, and strong enough to protect the people I hold dear." _

_-:-_

_Kiyami looked on as her parents were mercilessly slaughtered before her eyes. Tears began to run down her face as she was caught within a paralysis jutsu, unable to move or do anything but watch her parents bathe in their own pools of blood. _

"_Now, Kiyami..." _

_She looked upward at the murderer, his yellow eyes staring into hers. She glared on with bitter hatred. How she hated this man. _

"_Take that notice, as to never try to assassinate me again..." _

_Her teeth clenched together, and her eyes longed to rip out his long, black hair. _

"_I will assassinate you, I will! You can bet I will assassinate you, once I get out of this paralysis jutsu, and once the kage reassigns me that damned mission! Damn you, Orochimaru!" _

_Orochimaru smiled a twisted smile, his yellow eyes gazing at the village's prodigy. It reminded him so of the Uchiha Prodigy of his old village, Uchiha Itachi. Except the one before him was a woman; Kiyami, the weapons master of the village, and an ANBU at age fifteen. Not too shabby for a teenager. _

"_Well, I wish you good luck on achieving your death wish." _

_Kiyami glared, and Orochimaru disappeared before her eyes. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she cursed at her weakness. Noticing a shine, she looked closer, and found it was the same small boy's glasses. _

"_Hi there, miss." _

_She stared, wide-eyed. The same boy? The boy gave her a twisted smile, and disappeared. _

_Kiyami couldn't believe it. Was that the same boy? Soon, her thoughts began to wander to the conversation they shared. _

"…_**strong enough to protect the people I hold dear.**" _

_She cursed at herself then. No, she already failed. _

**End Flashback**

"I failed before, Kabuto. I won't fail again."

Kabuto smirked.

"Let's change your outlook on life, shall we?"

And so, they all erupted into battle. The men with Kabuto fought with Kiyami's squad, while Kiyami and Kabuto faced each other, each holding a reason to win this battle.

_No. I won't let him kill me. I have to be strong to protect Sakura-chan. I have to be strong on her behalf! _

_I'll kill this Kiyami once and for all. Then, maybe then, Orochimaru-sama will finally see my potential. _

Kiyami threw a barrage of kunai at Kabuto, all of which he had dodged. He knew that short-range combat was best, since Kiyami _is _the weapons master of Konoha. He charged in with kunai in hand, and made a move for her. She quickly dodged by using the dirt and spinning, using the momentum to move into a kick. Kabuto ducked from her kick and flung the kunai from his hand. It grazed her shoulder, and a small cut formed on her skin. It was then that she knew there was no way she could win this battle.

"_Kiyami...you're expertise with weapons is amazing. Not even the cold metal of one can reach you..." _

-:-

The long battle ended within hours; the ones left standing, Kabuto and Kiyami, the dead, both teams minus their leaders. Both were severely wounded, but Kiyami was near death. Her chakra was nearly exhausted, while Kabuto was only half into his chakra supply.

"Looks like you failed again."

A smirk graced his lips, and he impaled a senbon just above her heart.

"Experience a long agonizing pain before your death."

With that, he vanished.

-:-

Kiyami lay there, bathing in her pools of blood, while she felt the agonizing pain from the senbon. She knew with her extensive knowledge, that her loss of blood would soon kill her. Even though the senbon wasn't right on her heart, it was close enough to have killed her instantly. Her eyes wandered to her broken body; her broken ANBU mask lying next to her, her bloodstained clothes, her shattered katana blade near her bloodied hands. She felt the sticky liquid oozing out of her body, and she felt the moisture from it beneath her. _It's my time..._

Kiyami closed her eyes, her last tears slowly falling from her face.

"I wasn't strong enough..."

Bitterness flooded through her heart as she closed her eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry...Sakura-chan, Shinji-kun..."

She felt her heart picking up its pace as more tears began to fall from her eyes, and smiled through the bitter pain she had felt.

"Shinji-kun...looks like I'll be with you again..."

In her last moments, the smile remained on her face in bittersweet feeling.

_Finally, the pain will go away..._

"I love you Sakura-chan..."

And as her heart took its last beat, her eyes remained closed, her smile plastered onto her face forever.

* * *

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn't strong enough to watch over you in this world. But I will watch you above, with your Tou-san. Sakura-chan, I promise I won't let any more tragedy overcome you. My promise to you, Sakura-chan.

* * *

_

Tbc.

* * *

I just _had _to put more tragedy into Sakura's life. It'll all lead in to something – it's not because I hate Sakura. 8D

Oh, and by the way, I made up a random name for Sakura's father. So if you were wondering who Kiyami was talking about when she said "Shinji-kun", that was Sakura's father/Kiyami's husband.


	14. Epilogue to Tragedy

**Reminiscence **

_Memory: Epilogue to Tragedy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

The winter coldness had soon reached its peak, as more and more rare blizzards passed by peaceful Konoha. The death of Haruno Kiyami and her squad had been reached after weeks of their absence; ANBU squads had been sent out shortly to find them after there was no word sent back or any notice of them still being on track. After the tracking squads had returned with the frozen, bloodied bodies of Haruno Kiyami and her squad, Konoha, again, was clad in black.

When her mother's body was brought back frozen over and covered in blood, Sakura had gone into a silent state of depression. Slowly, she began to forget about the promise she had made to her mother when she was young; indeed, she had certainly begun to wear a mask to cover her depression. Her eyes had gone to a jaded grey that no longer shimmered in the sunlight; her smiles had turned forced and fake; her laughs held no emotion and just weighed down the air when they were released. Sasuke had noticed her mask when he had rushed over to her house after hearing of the news; her jaded grey eyes had given away everything.

-:-

Sakura sat by the frozen over pond, not feeling the numbing cold winds and snow brush against her skin; the cold emptiness of her heart had much more effect on her. She sat with her knees pulled to her upper body, hoping to bring warmth and comfort into her barred heart. As her eyes dully stared at the ice on the pond, they slowly wandered to the frozen lilies. Indeed, they were dead; it was obvious. She just couldn't forget the fact that they were still _in _the world, _in _the heart of the pond radiating their beauty, when they were simply _dead_.

It seemed like an eternity before any life had reached Sakura; for her, time had been frozen once her mother's body was brought back home. As her eyes slowly moved from one lily to the next, they slowly grew wider as she felt a blanket drape over her. A forced smile became present on her face, as she already knew what the warmth presence was beside her.

"You've been out here all day."

The bars around her heart began to rust away as she heard the rare concern evident in his voice.

"I know."

Her voice was raspy from her sobbing from earlier. His pale body grimaced in pain as he heard her voice. He despised seeing her like this; he hated seeing her in so much pain. Secretly, he wished that he could direct all the pain coming into her heart towards his; but everyone must experience the pain of living, it was an inevitable downfall to living.

"Sakura..."

Her pain was truly evident, as her gaze slowly drifted back to the frozen lilies on the pond, not realizing that he had called her name. Once again, his body grimaced in so much pain, and he got up and walked in front of her, forcing him to stare into the endless onyx skies found in his eyes.

"Sakura, I know the pain, I truly do. But _please_, toss your mask, please. I know what it feels like wanting to retreat into your mind and soul, forgetting about the world around you, and just wanting to freeze time and die forgotten. But Sakura...the world doesn't work that way. I know it hurts, Sakura, I know it's killing you inside. But it's killing me to see you like this. Sakura, life is valuable. You have to make the most of it."

The sound of his voice and advice was enough for her. The life in her jade eyes were soon flowing in from darkness, and he couldn't help but smile at her return. At last, her mask was tossed.

"Sasuke-kun...thank you..."

He merely nodded in reply, and was taken aback when she had collapsed on him and had begun to uncontrollably sob on his chest. He began to run his hand up and down her back in hopes to soothe her, and in a few, long minutes, she began to die down.

"I j-just...can't believe almost e-everything's gone...you know?"

He embraced her, and placed his head atop hers, and nodded into her pink locks.

"I...I j-just d-don't know...wh-what I'd do...if you had to l-leave m-me t-too..."

At this, he pulled her even closer (if it was possible).

"I won't leave you. Forever."

She nodded and placed her head in a comfortable position at the crook of his neck.

"Yes...forever."

Her eyes closed, and she began to softly doze. Sasuke, knowing the dangers of sleeping in the snow, gently picked her up bridal style, and began to bring her home where she would be warm; where the warmth would hopefully assuage some of her pain.

* * *

_I know your pain, Sakura. I know how it feels to want to completely retreat into your own world, freeze time, and forget the world around you. But you see...I don't want you to end up like me.

* * *

_

Tbc.

I'm really sorry for the short chapter! It just seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Also, sorry for some Sasuke OOC.


	15. Just Like Him

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Just Like Him_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

Black flooded through the streets as villages once again found themselves at the cemetery, paying their respects to the recently deceased; the image of a fallen Haruno too familiar in their eyes. One by one, they gently down the white flowers by the four caskets before them, Haruno Kiyami, Yugao Maseiko, Totsu Ando, and Shimasu Reiko. How the many villagers hated seeing the brightest and best ANBU lying there, motionless and peaceful before them. One by one, they silently left, sometimes a single tear crawling down their skin. How they wished that death were not part of the never-ending cycle; how they longed for the immortality to hide away the pain. Such wishing was only for those living in their dreams; they could only live and wish for things that _existed_; they were ninja, they had no such time to clutter their minds with fantasies.

Sakura, once again, found herself standing by the casket of a cherished one, gripping the fragile stem of the white flower in her pale hands. She stared blankly at the wood surrounding her mother's body, remembering the last time she had seen her. Her mother's ANBU mask stood next to the silent casket, seeming to lure Sakura in, forcing her to reach out and grab it. Sakura dully stared at its features, her hands touching every inch of the wood. Flipping it over, her eyes narrowed down in sadness. Blood had stained the insides, staining the light wood to a dark mahogany. Tears began to stream down her face, falling off into the bloodstained mask. Warmth had somehow found her way into her heart as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and another wiping away her tears with a gentle finger. _Sasuke..._ A smile began to grace her lips, as she slowly placed the mask next to her mother's resting place.

"It seems like history likes to repeat itself in different forms..." She whispered.

He silently nodded, gently dropping his flower where so many others rested. Sakura soon followed suite, tears falling like raindrops from the sky.

"I love you, Kaa-san. I'm sorry you had to leave me. Please watch over me with Tou-san...Sayonara..."

She slowly turned away from the casket; her feet automatically taking her away from her loved one. How it pained her to once again walk away from a place with such sorrow, a place where too many tears were shed. Her eyes slowly began to blur as more liquid threatened to fall down her face, and as her back had completely turned away, one last look of black, white, and red blurring together brought her running back. Her fragile hands picked up her mother's ANBU mask, trembling and shivering from emotions flowing out of them.

His harsh, onyx eyes slowly watched as her hands once again touched every inch of the mask, slowly stopping when they had reached the bloodstained regions. _I think I understand. _He silently stood by her side, onyx eyes softly watching her every move.

"Kaa-san, I hope you don't mind..." She whispered.

Her emerald eyes were hidden away as her eyelids covered their beauty.

"I remember you told me when you took Tou-san's mask back home...You said it was his, and that you would tell him everyday that there a reason for taking it away from his eternal resting place."

A small smile slowly began to form on her lips.

"Kaa-san...I don't know what your mission was, and who killed you. But I promise to you that I'll grow stronger...stronger to help those that are important to me...and stronger so I can avenge you, Kaa-san...you didn't deserve to die...You didn't deserve to be sent up with the stars with Tou-san to watch over me...you and Tou-san deserved to be _here_, living and breathing...here _with _me, not above me..."

The tears hiding underneath her eyelids broke away, and streamed down her face, dripping onto the mask in her hands.

"I promise, Kaa-san...Sayonara..."

Sakura turned away from her mother once more, this time parting with the last thing stained with her mother's blood – the ANBU mask. Sasuke silently followed, not daring to disturb the silence that he knew she wished to have. Instead, he silently took her free hand; she inwardly smiled at the new warmth in her body.

-:-

The next day, Sakura found herself deep into the woods, training to pass her limits. Her hands and legs were bruised and crusted with her dry blood; her face was shining with sweat. She stood staring at the poor, demolished tree trunk, regaining her breaths. After a few moments, she charged in once more, throwing her kicks and punches with such anger and determination that her hands themselves were beginning to demolish from the pressure. After the damage was dealt, she heard rustling around her, and sensed chakra nearing. She instantly calmed down when she was able to pinpoint whose chakra it was.

"Hn, you should rest."

She smirked but remained standing, her breathing slowly making its way down to normal.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't. But I feel like training. I have to."

Her comrade sat down in the clearing, his infamous smirk gracing his masculine features.

"Hn."

She smiled. _I guess he would be a hypocrite too if he wouldn't let me train. I understand now. This is what it's like. Driven by determination. _

Once again she charged at the inanimate target, her lover watching on.

-:-

Snow gently began to fall as Sasuke gently carried Sakura in his arms through the night. A smirk was present on his face, his mind inwardly gently chuckling at her determination. His onyx eyes softly stared at her angelic face. _How annoying...she trained so hard she fainted..._ A small smile couldn't help but quickly flash on his lips at his thoughts. _Hn...I probably would have done the same._

-:-

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt the sun's warmth penetrating through her window. Her body was completely sore, and she stared at all the bandages wrapped around her wounds. _Sasuke?_ She made a move to get out of bed, but was instantly stopped by jolts of pain running through her body. _Looks like I passed my limits and made a new one._ She smiled and once again attempted to get out of bed. _Oh well. No pain no gain. _

After countless minutes of trying to get up in the best possible way, Sakura had finally made it out of bed and made it into the shower. The warm water against her skin soothed her, temporarily assuaging her pain. As the water touched her skin, she couldn't help but wonder. _Why does tragedy always make its way to me? When will it ever stop? _Her heart yelped in pain as she remembered that there would no longer be anyone at home yelling at her to get out of the shower, or do her chores, or be home before dark. No, she was alone. Her mind began to get cluttered. _Should I move out...to get away from all of the memories?_ Her mind was screaming at her to run away, run away from it all; her heart was pounding to stay.

**Flashback**

"_Oh no! Kaa-san will kill me! Are you coming home with me?" She asked._

_Sasuke looked at her, and sighed._

"_No, Saku-chan. I need to go home," He said. _

_She was confused. Nobody was there at home. _

"_But...nobody's there with you, Sasu-kun!" _

_Sasuke shook his head, and smiled at her. _

"_It's still my home, Saku-chan. I'll walk home with you, but I won't go inside," He said._

**End Flashback**

She slowly turned the water off and got out of the shower. A towel covered her body, and another was tightened around her wet hair. As she changed into her clothes, and dried her hair, she looked into her mirror. A smile graced her features for the first time that day. As emerald eyes stared back into her own, she couldn't help but look out her window, and picture looking straight into _his _onyx eyes. She had made her decision; this was her home, and it would always be. After all, she was just like him.

* * *

_They were opposites at heart and at mind; but in ways, she was just like him. _

* * *

Tbc. 


	16. Dazzling Festival Lights

**Reminiscence**

_Memory: Dazzling Festival Lights_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-:-

The coldness of winter slowly passed by, bringing all of its sorrows along with it. The rare snow was thawing beneath the new spring sun; flowers and all sorts of greenery were sprouting; the air was fresh and crisp like the air after a storm; and everything was falling back into place. The Chuunin Exams were only a few weeks away, which meant that the festival welcoming the genin participating would be taking place very, _very _soon – on Saturday in five more days to be exact. Many of the participating kunoichi were rushing around to look for the perfect kimono to wear, the perfect brooches to put in their hair, and the right shades of makeup to add some flare.

Sakura sat still on her bed on Saturday morning, the spring sun penetrating through her bedroom window and giving her a source of warmth. Her eyes dully stared at the kimono sitting on her chair, the matching sandals sitting on the floor, and all her makeup lay down on her bedroom dresser. The excitement from her was _gone._ She couldn't help but remember how much her mother had loved the festivals in Konoha.

_Rinngg! Rinngg!_

Her hand quickly grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"HEY! SAKURAA! ARE YOU READY FOR THE FESTIVAL TODAY?!"

Sakura smiled and sweatdropped as she moved the phone a tad bit farther away from her ear.

"Ne, Ino, I'm still getting ready..."

"Oh! Let me come over and do your makeup then! I can get ready at your house."

"Okay. See you then."

She smiled as she hung up. She found it amazing how the friendship between herself and Ino had been repaired so much that it seemed like nothing had ever happened. She had to thank tragedy for that. It appeared that Ino still crushed on Sasuke, but surprisingly not as much as when they were young. In fact, if Sakura had been watching correctly and close enough, she noticed how Ino and Shikamaru complimented each other; bossy to lazy, strong to strong _enough_, blonde to black, blue to dark, clouds to stars. For them, it was just right.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Sakura smiled, and hastily got up and ran to the door. It was never wise to keep Ino waiting at the door...especially if someone wanted to _keep_ their door.

"Oi! SAKURA! Hurry up! You're getting as slow as Shikamaru!"

Sakura giggled as she opened the door, finding Ino packed with all her things.

"Hi Ino."

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled, and ushered Ino into the house and led her into the room.

-:-

Ino had gotten ready first, insisting on doing her own makeup, and insisting that she go first so she would be ready after she had dolled up Sakura. When she was finished, Sakura was amazed at how beautiful she looked. She wore a purple kimono with silver butterflies plastered onto the smooth fabric with matching silver obi. To compliment her kimono, she wore a light shade of violet eye shadow, with a tint of mascara to lengthen her lashes. Her lips were a glossy pink shade, and her hair was let loose, with a silver butterfly brooch to slightly bring her hair back on one side. Sakura nodded. Simply beautiful.

"You look so pretty, Ino."

Ino smiled, and nodded to Sakura, who was waiting patiently in her kimono. Sakura nodded in return, and carefully sat down on her chair, making sure not to wrinkle her kimono.

Sakura's kimono was a light pink with white cherry blossoms designs on the silky fabric, with a matching dark red and pink obi. Ino began to apply light pink eye shadow, and Sakura watched on as Ino's expertise in beauty was taking its toll.

When Ino was finished, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, her mind telling her that her eyes were _certainly _fooling her. She wore light pink eye shadow, with a tint of glittering green, and a small amount of mascara. Her lips were glowing a radiant pink that matched her kimono. Her long hair was placed in a stylish incomplete bun; the hair falling out of her bun wavy and giving her some flare. The bun was held in shiny, wooden hair ornaments, with green petals hanging from their tips. Oh yes, did Ino have a thing for making people look beautiful.

-:-

Seven o'clock, the destined time for the festival, had finally come. Ino had long since gone home as her team would pick her up there, and bid Sakura good-bye. Before she had gone, she left Sakura with a parting memory.

**Flashback **

"_Well, I better head on home now, Sakura! Shikamaru and Chouji are picking me up at my house. They'd probably be too lazy to come all the way over here! I'll talk to you at the festival!" Ino said, standing at Sakura's doorstep. _

_Sakura nodded._

"_Thanks, Ino! I'll see you then." _

_Before leaving, Ino smirked at her friend. _

"_By the way..."_

_Sakura looked at her, silently encouraging her to continue. _

"_I'll try to keep you from getting killed by his massive fan girls..." _

_Her eyes widened. When did Ino figure out?_

"_Ohh, Sakura! Don't give me that look of surprise! I figure out EVERYTHING!" _

"_You're okay with it, Ino?" _

_The moment of truth – did Ino still love Sasuke so much? _

"_...of course! Don't worry, Sakura. Looking at it now, I don't really deserve him as much as you do. I just fell in love with his looks and demeanor. I don't really know what he's like on the inside." _

"_That's kind of out of your character, don't you think?" _

_Ino laughed, and smiled at her naïve friend. _

"_People change, Sakura. Well, I better hurry, or Shika-kun and Chouji might make me pay for dinner or something! Bye!" _

_Sakura stared at Ino's retreating figure, a wide smile gracing her lips. _

"_Thank you, Ino..." _

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled as she remembered Ino's words. _People change..._

Sasuke arrived at her doorstep soon afterwards, dressed in a dark blue yukata, with the Uchiha symbol sewed onto the back. When Sakura had first opened the door, Sasuke stood there stunned, seeing her dolled up an unusual sight for him. But being _Sasuke_, he preferred the natural beautiful Sakura to the extremely sexy with makeup Sakura.

"Hn, pretty as always."

Sakura smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss, and they both made their way to the center of the village where the festival was taking place.

-:-

When they had arrived, Sakura earned many death glares and looks of lust from Sasuke's admirers, but she paid no attention to them, as she knew as well as they did that she wouldn't get hurt with Sasuke around. Putting the jealous fan girls aside, the streets were decorated with vibrant, hanging lights, with stalls with games, food, and shops found on the sides. Streets were crowded with visiting ninja from other villages and Konoha ninja as well.

"What do you want to do first, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fun isn't your thing, is it, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, and turned to face her.

"I've only been to one in my life. And the only one I attended could have been made better use of. I could have spent more time with my clan, rather than enjoying myself here."

Sakura turned away, embarrassed that she had made him feel that longing for his family again. As she was going to tell Sasuke something, she was interrupted.

"Sakuraa! Oi! Sakura!"

A smile graced her glossy lips as she heard her friends voice through the crowd. She turned around, and there was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, with Chouji chomping on a special edition ginormous bag of chips, and Shikamaru looking as lazy as always.

"Hi, Ino...Shikamaru, Chouji."

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded in respect to her, and Shikamaru eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"I didn't know Uchiha Sasuke went to festivals," Shikamaru carelessly said.

Sasuke smirked, but kept his face looking cool and mysterious as ever.

"Hn. Never said I wanted to be here."

Shikamaru smirked in reply, and crept a look at his chatty teammate.

"Heh. Troublesome things. I could be watching the clouds right now...or whatever is up in the sky at this hour..."

-:-

The festival soon breezed by, and Sasuke and Sakura found themselves sitting on the Hokage monuments, watching the villagers slowly find the best spots to watch the ending fireworks. Sasuke's arm draped across Sakura's shoulders as she cuddled next to him, enjoying the warmth of his body being protected from the cold, spring breezes. As things settled down, Sakura smiled as she prepared herself for the "dazzling fireworks" show to be put on.

"Sasuke...have you ever seen the fireworks before?"

Sasuke looked at her, but then averted his gaze up at the glittering diamonds sewn onto the dark blue fabric of the sky.

"A long time ago. When Kaa-san took me to my first festival. I remember...it was the festival of the cherry blossoms... And they put on a lot of fireworks in honor of the blooming cherry blossoms."

Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes.

"I always loved those festivals...I love cherry blossoms."

"Go figure, Sakura."

Sakura giggled, and was suddenly silenced by the fireworks finding their way up towards the sky. The distant popping noises became blurred when Sakura felt Sasuke's lips crash against hers. She smiled against his lips, but soon returned the kiss.

And so when their kiss ended, Sakura couldn't help but giggle to herself. _Yeah, sure was dazzling..._

* * *

"_People change..." _

_Sasuke...if Ino changed...will you, too?_

* * *

Tbc.

Alright! Sorry for making Ino _totally _off character! ;-; But I'm not a big fan of SasuxIno, and more of a ShikaxIno person. 8D;; I'm also aware that in the Anime, that Ino does _not _make up with Sakura before the Chuunin Exams, but it's my story and retelling, so... Thanks for reading!


End file.
